Ichigo et les Kashino
by AmyNChan
Summary: Ichigo just needs help with her french book assignment, and when she has no idea what to do, she turns to Kashino. What happens when they're trapped in the ancient fairytale only Ichigo doesn't know? *yes, it's in English* *T for paranoidness*
1. Help, Book Report!

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: You're trying to write **_**another**_** story on us?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: But that last one sucked!**_

_**14AmyChan: Quiet, you! Or I'll show Ichigo the picture you drew!**_

_**Ichigo: What picture?**_

_**Kashino: Gah! When did you get here?**_

_**Ichigo: Just now… :)**_

_**14AmyChan: So, what do we say now, Kashino?**_

_**Kashino: *shudders, then smiles with a lot of effort* enjoy the story…**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_

"Kashino!" Amano Ichigo yelled, running to her classmate, friend, and fellow teammate. She was a clumsy, scatterbrained girl who, no matter the oppression, won't give up on anything. Well, except- "I have a book report for French and I have no idea what book to do!"

The blonde-haired chocolatier turned from his book to his hopeless friend/crush with the same stone-hard face he always wore when he talked to her. Honestly, she was an idiot. She transfers here-to St. Marie's Academy-mid-way through the second year of junior high as a complete patisserie novice. And the only thing she knows about the school is that it is famous for teaching students how to become great patisseries.

"Well, what's the problem?" Kashino Makoto asked, glaring at her. She usually went to Rumi for help with French, so why ask him? Oh, that's right, everyone went home for winter break…

Ichigo felt like she was in the middle of begging and yelling when she said "I have no idea what book to read for French! I've been looking in the library for _two hours_, now, and I can't find anything that looks like I can read it." Ichigo really felt like she was begging now, "Everyone went home, and you're the only person I can ask to help me with this. Please, Kashino?"

Kashino just sighed as he shut his book and got up. He didn't know if she knew that he couldn't refuse when she looked like that. When her eyes got that glow and she sounded so helpless, he couldn't help himself. "Let's find a small book that even a baka like you can understand…" he said, dragging her back to the library.

"Thank you, Kashino!" Ichigo beamed as they walked back to the library.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you all liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: I have a feeling something's going to happen…**_

_**Ichigo: Me too, but I don't think 14AmyChan would do something mean…**_

_**Kashino: Wanna bet?**_

_**Ichigo: What's that supposed to mean? What'd she do to you?**_

_**14AmyChan: *waves notebook behind Ichigo silently* Nothing, right, Kashino?**_

_**Kashino: *very, VERY angry* …yes…**_

_**Ichigo: *looks around, shrugs, then smiles at readers* Please R&R everybody~! *^_^***_

_**14AmyChan: That's my smiley! T.T**_

_**Ichigo: Oops, sorry. :)**_

_**14AmyChan: thnx~! *^_^* plz R&R~!**_


	2. Tale as Old as Time

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: So, why do I have a French assignment…?**_

_**14AmyChan: Because you usually need help with something like that, and I wanted you to ask Kashino for help. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Then why not with a cake or something? Most people usually forget that we have to take French… Are you stupid?**_

_**14AmyChan: I should be asking you that… *shows notebook and starts flipping through it***_

_**Kashino: YOU MADE YOUR POINT! *Pushes Ichigo so she's facing readers and not notebook***_

_**Ichigo: uh… ^_^' please enjoy the story~!**_

For the first time, Kashino realized something, but luckily, Ichigo voiced it for him: "THIS LIBRARY IS HUGE!"

Kashino looked around to see Ichigo try and climb a ladder to reach a high shelf. They had been here for the last four hours looking for a book for her report. The librarian had asked them to lock up after they were done. "It's got a lot of books in here, but I can't find a single one I can read in French!" she continued as she climbed up. Kashino kept a steady eye on her. He knew she could-

"AH!" Ichigo screamed as she lost her footing. Kashino immediately ran to catch her, but ended up becoming her landing pad. Again. _And here we go again…_Kashino thought as Ichigo realized what happened yet again. "Kashino!" she said as she got up, blushing as usual. Not that he didn't mind, she looked kind of cute that way… "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-ow!"

Kashino saw a small book fall on Ichigo's head and then make its way to the ground. It was a child's book, a fairy tale. It was so simple a baka-

"Amano" Kashino said, getting an idea. "What are you supposed to do that report about?" He looked over to hear her answer.

"We're supposed to write about the theme of the book we choose" she said. She knew that a theme is what feeling the story revolves around and how the characters act on it. "Why?" She saw him pick up what had just fallen on her head. Belle… Bête?

"Why don't you do this one?" he said, handing it over to her. "It's a common fairytale, Beauty and the Beast. Why don't you read it?"

Ichigo looked at the book and then at Kashino, almost afraid to ask, but knowing that she had to. "Is 'La Belle' the name of one of the characters?" She almost laughed when she saw Kashino's face, but was too scared to.

"You've never heard of 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Kashino knew he was yelling, but man, how dense can this girl be? "You need to read it" he stated pointing at the book. "It'll be pretty easy for a report."

"Um, Kashino?" Ichigo asked, jerking his immediate attention. "Can you read this with me to help me out when I stumble on it? I'm not all that good at French…" Ichigo wanted someone to read it with her because she was getting a little scared of the late hour. The sky outside was dark, and she knew it would be really cold outside. She was already trying to repress the shivers.

Kashino sighed in defeat and dragged Ichigo to the beanbag chairs to sit in. They were supposed to be good for warmth, and she was already shivering a little bit. Ichigo scooted her beanbag over closer to Kashino's so they could read together, but Kashino couldn't help but notice how close she was. Or how her lips moved when she tried to read the story. "Once, in the countryside, there lived-Kashino, how do you say that?"

"An old man" he said, more gently than he meant to. He knew that she was looking at him strangely, but he just pointed to the story as she continued to read.

The swirling snowstorm outside made neither of them shiver as they read. The story seemed to captivate them…

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Amano's never heard of Beauty and the Beast?**_

_**14AmyChan: Have you ever heard her mention it before?**_

_**Kashino: no…**_

_**14AmyChan: Okay, then. For the sake of the story, we'll assume she's never heard of Beauty and the Beast.**_

_**Ichigo: Is it a good story?**_

_**Kashino: *face palm of epic fail***_

_**14AmyChan: You'll see… and if you think this is a good story, then please R&R. *^_^***_


	3. A Little Twist

_**14AmyChan: I am the owner of nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So, are we trapped in the library?**_

_**14AmyChan: Pretty much~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: What do we do when the story's done?**_

_**14AmyChan: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino and Ichigo: What!**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story~! *^_^* Oh, and by the way, you two are in the book. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo and Kashino: ?**_

_**14AmyChan: Just go with it. Oh, and by the way, Chocolat and Vanilla are already asleep, so it's just you two. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo and Kashino: WHAT!**_

_**14AmyChan: Have fun~! *^_^***_

Ichigo looked around. She wasn't in the library anymore, but somewhere in a sunny countryside. "Amano, you awake?" Ichigo heard a voice beside her. She looked over to see Kashino beside her, looking a little see-through.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're dreaming, I've already tried waking up." For some reason, Kashino looked a little redder to Ichigo. But she mainly ignored it and looked down at herself and noticed that she was see-through as well. Suddenly, a voice came sounded loud and clear.

"Hello students" it said in a cheery voice. "I'm sorry; I was just so excited that someone finally picked me up to read that I had to let them in. I'm the narrator of this tale. I-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Kashino said, holding his head. What did this voice mean that it had to 'let them in'? It wasn't making any sense at all. "What do you mean 'narrator'? Amano has to read this book for a class!"

"Kashino" Ichigo said, floating-floating!-over to him. She put her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. Sure enough, she felt him ease up underneath her fingertips. She turned her attention to the 'narrator', who wasn't actually anywhere to be seen. "We just wanted to read the book, is there anyway to get back?"

"Actually, there is" the voice said with delight in it's voice. "You just have to watch the story unfold. At the end, you have to tell me what the story was about, and what all the characters looked like."

Kashino thought this thing sounded suspicious. He knew that you don't know what the beast really looks like until the end. "So we just have to follow the characters around until the end of the story and then we'll be back?"

"Yep, that's it" the narrator said. "And you have to tell me what all the characters look like."

"Okay" Ichigo said, thinking about it. All they had to do was follow the story and remember what the characters looked like. No sweat.

"Oh, and you have to stick together during all this" the narrator pinned on, the voice getting weaker. As soon as he said it, a chain linked Ichigo and Kashino's hands together. "Otherwise, you're stuck here forever. Enjoy my story!" the voice faded out before Kashino could get a word in.

Ichigo sweatdropped. She knew that she wasn't the number one person Kashino wanted to be stuck to, but she didn't know how long this story went on.

Kashino almost broke out in a nervous sweat, but was able to avoid it. He knew that Ichigo didn't like being around him, that's why he tried to give her some space. But now that was impossible, seeing as how the chain wasn't that long. He started walking.

"Kashino, where are we going?" Ichigo asked, surprised by the sudden movement. Nevertheless, she followed his lead and went in the direction he was going. She looked down and noticed an arrow pointing just ahead. _Oh, that's where…_ she thought.

"Amano" Kashino said from ahead. Ichigo pulled out of her thoughts. "You still need to pay attention for your report, okay?"

"Okay" she mumbled. Usually, when she made a deal that involved him that he didn't like, he would be shouting at her like there's no tomorrow. But now…

"Welcome to that little town in the country" Kashino said from ahead. Ichigo pulled out of her thoughts to see a cute little town bustling about. She wanted to run down there and see if they had any sweets shops, but Kashino was already floating off somewhere and Ichigo had no choice but to follow.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, still upset that she didn't get to see if there were any sweets shops. Kashino pointed ahead to a little cottage away from the town. It had a little hill nearby and a forest behind that. Ichigo noticed that they weren't the only ones headed there. There was someone who looked like-

"Henri-sensei!" Ichigo said in surprise. Kashino just about froze. Were all the characters random people from their memory, or was there a story to all of this? Kashino felt himself being pulled along for the ride as Ichigo started to kick it into high gear to get to the cottage.

Ichigo ran to the cottage and made it there just as Henri-sensei did. "Henri-sensei, what are you-" Ichigo started to ask. Until Henri-sensei walked right through her. _Right through her!_ "That's not Henri-sensei, Amano" Kashino said from behind. Ichigo looked behind her in confusion. "It's not?"

"No, that's Gaston, he's-" Kashino was about to explain when he heard another voice from inside the house.

"Gaston, what brings you here?" a female voice from inside asked. _No way!_ Kashino thought as he peered inside. Sure enough, there was Ichigo, but it wasn't at the same time. "Kashino, why are there two of me?" Ichigo asked from behind.

"That narrator just put the twist on us…" Kashino said. He knew the guy sounded suspicious.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So, we're in the story, and watching it at the same time?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Why are there two of me?**_

_**14AmyChan: You'll see as the story progresses… *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: …okay…**_

_**14AmyChan: *waves around notebook behind Ichigo's back while pointing at the readers***_

_**Kashino: *shoots death glare at 14AmyChan, turns, then smiles with strained effort* Please R&R**_

_**Ichigo: Kashino, I think you should smile more naturally.**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, Kashino. I think so too. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: WHY YOU-! *chases 14AmyChan around while 14AmyChan runs in fake terror***_

_**14AmyChan: eeeeeeeekk! *^_^* (please R&R)**_


	4. Following the Leader

_**14AmyChan: I am owner of nothing but my own mind! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: I read a few of your other stories…**_

_**14AmyChan: Really? What did you think? *^_^***_

_**Kashino: They all reek of bad author…**_

_**14AmyChan: *goes to depression corner***_

_**Kashino: Why'd you change your disclaimers?**_

_**14AmyChan: *smart alecky* to get rid of the 'reek of bad author'**_

_**Kashino: Well, it didn't work.**_

_**14AmyChan: *depressed as you read on***_

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. "How did he put a twist on us?" Kashino looked like he would be pale if he weren't just a tinge red.

"I just meant that he took people from our minds and put them in the story" Kashino said to cover up. "It's most likely random" he finished as he watched 'Belle' and 'Gaston' talk. "We should pay attention to the storyline." Kashino was glad when Ichigo didn't press for details (she was good at that).

"Gaston, what brings you here?" 'Belle' asked, holding a book close to her chest. Surprisingly, they were all speaking Japanese. Probably so they could understand.

"Why, I've come to make your wildest dreams come true!" 'Gaston' exclaimed, making himself at home on the couch. "Your father's gone off to that fair to show off his latest cooky contraption, so I've come to make you the happiest woman on the face of the earth!"

"Kashino" Ichigo whispered while 'Gaston' ranted on about how he was going to make 'Belle' so happy. "He's not acting like Henri-sensei at all. Is it just a character?" Ichigo looked up to Kashino as he nodded. He pointed to the ranting man, silently telling her to watch.

"I've come to make you my little wife!" he finally exclaimed. Ichigo gasped at the sight. It looked like Henri-sensei was proposing to her, but in all actuality, it was some rude guy barging in on a girl and telling her to be his wife. Ichigo looked to 'Belle' to see her reaction.

"Why that's so sweet" she said, her eyes expertly dodging him, looking around the small cabin. Then she edged her way around the room while she talked. "I don't know what to say, every girl in town wants to marry you…"

'Gaston' moved over and placed his hand over 'Belle's head. "Say you'll be my wife and you'll be the happiest girl in the world" he said, grinning a grin that made Ichigo feel sick to her stomach. Then 'Belle' opened the door behind her and ducked out of the falling 'Gaston's way. Just before 'Belle' shut the door, Ichigo saw 'Gaston' fall into a mud pit filled with pigs.

Ichigo started to giggle and Kashino just watched her silently. He knew the story and he knew how it ended, but what would happen when it was all over? So far, it's almost like-

"Kashino, she's leaving" Ichigo said, pulling him back to this warped reality they were both in.

They followed 'Belle' as she left the house and started talking. "Every girl _in town_, Gaston. Not me" she said as she threw some feed to the chickens. "I won't settle for some guy who thinks he can run the world by just flexing those muscles. There's some things that actually need a brain to get done." 'Belle' walked over to the little hill and sat down. She ran her fingers over a flower, but didn't pick it. "I hope you're doing better than I am, Papa…"

"Her father is supposed to be off showing an invention at a new fair" Kashino explained to the slightly confused Ichigo. "He took the only horse and promised to come back home as soon as possible when he left."

Soon, a horse broke through the forest on the other side of the hill. It was a handsome horse that was a nice tan color. On the back of the horse was a wooden cart, the old kind. 'Belle' ran down to the horse yelling "Philippe! Whoa, boy. Steady, now." The horse seemed to ease under her touch. 'Belle' walked around the horse and put her hand on the empty cart.

"Philippe, where's Papa?" she asked the horse. Then she unfastened the cart and got on the horse. "I need you to take me to Papa, Philippe."

With that the horse took off. And left Kashino and Ichigo in the dust. "How are we supposed to follow them, Kashino?" Ichigo asked. She got too much into the story and now they couldn't follow it anymore. The only things that she gathered was that 'Belle' turned down marriage because she wanted someone better in her life, and now her father had gone missing.

"Did you forget something?" Kashino said. Ichigo looked up to see that he was flying higher than she was. "We can fly, just try and think of something happy. That shouldn't be too hard for you, right?"

"Happy?" Ichigo said, thinking. Cakes made her happy, but they didn't give her the ability to fly as high as Kashino. What she liked best was making cakes with everyone. With Andoh-kun, with Hanabusa-kun, and even with Kashino-

"See, now you're up" Kashino said as he led Ichigo above the forest. Ichigo was now flying at the same height as he was.

"How'd you figure out that we need to think happy thoughts to fly?" Ichigo asked. It seemed like they had time to kill before going where they needed to be.

"The more mad I got, the lower I sank" he said, looking ahead. "So I thought that if that happens when I'm upset, then what happens when I only think happy thoughts? It's not easy, though…" he said as he started to sink.

"Well, what's your happy thought?" Ichigo asked, noticing his descent. She wasn't sure, but this didn't seem like this was where the next part of the story should take place.

Kashino looked up at his happy thought and pretended to think. He allowed himself to go higher a little bit at a time. "Why don't we just worry about where we're going?"

"Okay…" Ichigo said as she let Kashino guide her. He knew better than her, so she may as well follow him…

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: THIS HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH US ANYMORE!**_

_**14AmyChan: really?**_

_**Ichigo: well, what are we doing?**_

_**14AmyChan: You are watching the story unfold and each of you are going through stuff…**_

_**Kashino: such as…?**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: hey! You didn't answer the-**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	5. Up to Where?

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So, all the characters are people we know?**_

_**14AmyChan: More or less…**_

_**Kashino: Great…**_

_**Ichigo: Enjoy the reading~! :)**_

It felt like they had been flying for hours. Ichigo had felt herself fall a couple of times, but Kashino had always yanked on her arm and said something or another about cake. It perked her up and she was able to keep going. Although, she did wonder how he knew her happy thought was cake… _I guess it's not that hard to guess…_

"Amano" Kashino said, breaking her thoughts. "We can go down now, we're here." Kashino led Ichigo down to the ground and watched her take in the new surroundings. Right now, they were on castle grounds, but this castle had defiantly seen better days. Ivy had made its home devouring the front gate and wild rosebushes packed themselves against the path to the looming castle. In the distant sky, dark clouds threatened with rain, and the sun they had seen earlier seemed to have finished early for the day.

"Papa?" Ichigo heard as she turned to see 'Belle' get off the horse they had seen earlier and walk towards the fence. "Papa, are you here?" Ichigo wandered over to the girl's side as she opened the gate. 'Belle' looked at her and gasped.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked, almost afraid. "Can she see us?" Ichigo looked at Kashino, who was staring at the ground. Ichigo followed his gaze and saw a hat underneath her foot. Before Ichigo could move, however, 'Belle' had already run to it and picked it up, reaching through both Ichigo and Kashino in the process. Kashino's voice suddenly came into her mind, mid-thought. _ …just how I thought the story would go…_

'Belle' pulled her hand and the hat back and looked up at the castle. She seemed to be shaking as she walked to the castle, leaving her horse at the gate.

Kashino had no idea what just happened. As far as the story went, he knew that they were at the Beast's residence and they would be here for awhile. But just now, when 'Belle' reached through them to get her father's hat, he could have sworn he heard Ichigo's voice resounding in his head. She said _…Kashino's here, or I would…_ Kashino shook it off as he led Ichigo to the castle. It was probably just a side effect from the story and lack of sleep he'd been getting. _We'll figure it out later…_ he decided as he led Ichigo up the steps of the mansion. He turned to Ichigo and talked as if nothing were wrong.

"This is a pretty important part of the story, so you might want to pay attention" he said, pulling her in the mansion. "You still have that book report to do, you know."

"I know, I know" Ichigo said, still trying to grasp the situation. Kashino was acting like nothing happened, but she just _knew_ that she heard his voice in her head. _He's pretty stubborn_ Ichigo concluded. _Even if something _did_ happen, he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, so I shouldn't either. I should concentrate on this story…_ That's what she was thinking as she was led up and up and up into the eastern tower of this gigantic castle. _What happens now…?_

_**14AmyChan: I hope you all liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: You have defiantly strayed from the point of our show.**_

_**14AmyChan: And here I thought I could get away with anything in the writing world… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! It's not like you can change Ichigo into a blonde, or anything like that!**_

_**14AmyChan: But don't you think she'd look cuter as a blonde?**_

_**Kashino: She's fine how she is, I like her hair color.—**_

_**14AmyChan: Wait for it…**_

_**Kashino: OH CRAP! Don't tell her I said that!**_

_**14AmyChan: Maybe if people review…**_

_**Kashino: REVIEW! OTHERWISE I'LL CURSE YOU WITH AMANO'S CLIMZINESS!**_

_**Ichigo: Kashino, that's mean… ;_;**_

_**Kashino: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?**_

_**14AmyChan: plz R&R~! *^_^***_


	6. Beast

_**14AmyChan: I am the humble owner of nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: So, why are we not making any sweets?**_

_**14AmyChan: Because, like your grandmother, I want to shock crowds by doing something different.**_

_**Ichigo: oh, I see.**_

_**Kashino: no you don't, here's the translation-'because she wanted to'**_

_**14AmyChan: You're catching on, Kashino. But *waves around notebook* I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spoil my fun. *^_^* now, if you would… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: *VERY angry 14AmyChan by now* enjoy the story…**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_

Kashino led Ichigo up and up into the eastern tower. 'Belle' had taken this route because no one had heard her calls, and she wanted to check the entire place for her father. Kashino already knew all of this because the story was not unfamiliar to him. But for Ichigo, who was hiding behind Kashino's back, it was all too erie.

"Are you getting scared?" Kashino asked, knowing that she would either be honest and say yes, or say no because she did not want to look weak in front of him. Kashino would have placed money on the latter.

"Yes" Ichigo said, making sure that she didn't leave Kashino's side. Normally, she would try and put on a brave front, but was in a different world that wasn't the sweets kingdom, she was chained to Kashino, who just to be miserable about all of this, and she still had to pay attention to the storyline for her book report. She had a lot of stuff going on and it felt like they were being followed. So, yeah, she was just a little bit afraid.

"Well, I know the story" Kashino said, facing ahead. "There's nothing for you to be scared of. Remember, this is a fairytale, something they tell children to go to sleep." He didn't want Ichigo to see his face, just in case he was making some kind of face that would let her know what was going on in his head. _Not that I would need to worry about that_ Kashino reassured himself. _She's really dense._

_Is he trying to comfort me…_ Ichigo asked herself. Usually, Kashino would pick on her at times like these, but he didn't this time. It was things like this that made her feel just a little bit better, when Kashino seemed to care.

"Belle?" a male voice called out. Both Ichigo and Kashino knew the voice, but couldn't believe it. "Papa!" 'Belle' cried out, running to a locked cell. "What happened to you?" 'Belle' asked, pulling on the door.

Through the bars, Ichigo could recognize her own father locked away in tower-prison. Yet, he looked pale and weak. "Belle, you have to get out of here!" her father shouted from within his prison. "There's something here! Forget me and leave!"

"I can't leave you" 'Belle' said, pulling on the seemingly rusted bars. "You're sick, we need to get you to the-"

"Who's there?" a voice-gruff beyond recognition-shouted. 'Belle' fell to the ground from the freight. Kashino watched as 'Belle' searched for the scource, internally grateful that the voice was not familiar, but hoping that after this experience he would have some feeling back into his arm. Ichigo clung to it as the voice roared again. "I said, who are you?"

Ichigo watched as 'Belle's pale face drew in a subtle determination as she answered. "My name is Belle and I want to ask why this man is your prisoner" Ichigo heard the quake in 'Belle's voice, but still, the look in her eyes seemed a little familiar…

"He trespassed onto my property and entered my home without my permission" the gruff voice replied. Kashino watched as 'Belle' got that look of thinking on her face. He was so used to seeing it whenever Ichigo wanted to make a new cake and was thinking up ideas. He felt his fingers so he looked to his side to see Ichigo start letting go of his arm just enough to look around the room. _Just wait…_ he thought to himself.

"He needs help, can't you send him to a doctor?" 'Belle' pleaded with the voice. Ichigo tried looking around for the gruff voice. It was too low for anyone she knew, and it sounded almost like a roar.

"He is my prisoner!" the voice boomed. "I cannot let him walk free!" The voice dimmed in its echo as 'Belle's father started to cough. Ichigo looked a little more closely and noticed the dark circles under his eyes and his paleness. _He really is sick…_ Ichigo thought as she heard 'Belle' make a bold statement: "Take me in his place!"

The gruff voice was silent awhile. Kashino knew what he was doing. The voice was thinking over its options. Kashino already knew the back story and what it would choose, but the tension was still overwhelming.

"You would replace him…?" Ichigo was surprised at how such a menacing voice can sound so…tender? …surprised? "No!" 'Belle's father yelled through his bars, but he was all-but-forgotten. "Belle, you haven't seen him!" Ichigo found that statement odd… Why would her position change if she saw the owner of the voice?

"Step into the light…" 'Belle' said slowly. Kashino and Ichigo watched right in front of 'Belle' to see what happened next.

A monster was the best word for it. Covered in fur, the inhumane beast stood itself on its two hind paws. Towering at a eight-or-nine-foot height, the horned head showed its beady eyes. Neither Ichigo or Kashino could make out the color. Its front paws looked powerful and menacing. 'Belle' shuddered when she saw it, but turned back to see her poor sick father behind bars. All the while, he was shouting "Belle, run. Don't do this!"

'Belle' turned her back on her father…

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: It's stupid.**_

_**14AmyChan: Kashino! That's mean! T.T**_

_**Ichigo: You made her cry! Devil Kashino!**_

_**Kashino: I bet you those tears are fake!**_

_**14AmyChan: What, don't want to look bad in front of Ichigo?**_

_**Kashino: # WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Please review. :)**_


	7. New Life

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing!**_

_**Kashino: Yeah, that just goes to show something…**_

_**14AmyChan: What? *^_^***_

_**Kashino: If you did, life would suck.**_

_**14AmyChan: You know, you are really pushing me to my limit. I can always bring people in from other shows to help me with the disclaimers…**_

_**Kashino: *walks away* be my guest!**_

_**14AmyChan: *shouts* FINE! Okay guys, come on out! *^_^***_

_**Ikuto: 14AmyChan doesn't own**_

_**Kyo: this stupid show**_

_**Train: or anything else. Just read it and have fun.**_

_**14AmyChan: thnx~! *^_^***_

'Belle' turned her back on her father and faced the beast. "If you let him go to the doctor, I'll stay here the rest of my days."

"Do I have your word?" the Beast growled. 'Belle' looked like she was on the verge of tears as she nodded. "Consider it done" the Beast growled as he bypassed her and unlocked the door.

"Belle!" her father yelled as the Beast dragged him off. "BELLE!" The Beast had dragged him out of the room and that was the last they heard of 'Belle's father. 'Belle' looked wistfully out the window and Ichigo and Kashino both knew she was crying.

"Kashino, that was scary!" Ichigo said, trying to muster the strength to detach herself from his arm. "I thought you said this was a fairytale, a kid's story!" Ichigo couldn't believe that such a heartless character would be in a children's story. What kind of child would endure this torture?

"It is" Kashino said, not doing anything about the fading feeling in his fingers. He was pretty sure that this wouldn't happen again, so he just enjoyed it for now. "In the book, the back story's already explained. Want me to tell you?"

As Ichigo nodded, Kashino began to explain. "Belle's father went to show an invention at a conference. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. He ran into foul weather and had to stop here" Kashino knew that this made the Beast sound heartless, but that was the point of this part of the story. "Then the Beast took him captive."

"What about this castle?" Ichigo asked, looking around in the tower-dungeon. "A Beast can't just own his own castle. Was it just a wreak when he got here?"

"Maybe you'll figure that out when you meet the others" Kashino said. He tried so hard to keep a straight face, but he could conceal the laughter in his voice. He only hoped that Ichigo didn't notice.

_Others?_ Ichigo asked herself as she noted the subtle laughter in Kashino's voice. Maybe they weren't as bad as the Beast… Speaking of… "Let me take you to your room" the gruff voiced Beast had reappeared. And he was offering 'Belle' a room.

"I thought-" 'Belle' started as Beast interrupted "So you want to stay in the tower?" Ichigo noted as 'Belle' turned around with tear-stained eyes that Kashino stiffened a little bit. "No" she said, giving off a feeling of smallness. Ichigo felt like she could relate to the poor girl's feeling of having everything ripped from you in a small time.

"Then come with me" the Beast said. With a turn, he led 'Belle', Ichigo, and Kashino down the stairs. Kashino led Ichigo up to the front and they turned around to observe the Beast as he held a small conversation with a candlestick holder. It was an old-fashioned kind, and had a tiny mole under one of its shock green eyes.

"Hey, don't those eyes remind you of…" Ichigo started, but was interrupted by the candlestick.

"Monsieur, you have to be more gentle with the Mesdames" the candlestick said. _Rose boy?_ Kashino wondered. Even though he knew it would be at the end of the story where they could see what everyone looked like. "If you are not, they will hate you."

"I know, I know" the Beast growled. He turned behind him to see 'Belle' almost in tears again. He turned ahead and started to talk to the girl behind him, not facing her, but talking to her "You can go anywhere in the castle except for the western tower. It's forbidden."

"Why is it-" 'Belle' began to ask, only to be cut off by a roar stating that it's just forbidden. Kashino's arm lost most feeling again. He liked that he was some sort of comfort to Ichigo, but her nerves would probably not hold out much longer. "There are only a few scary parts after this" he whispered in her ear. "You survived the brunt of it." And, with a pink blush adorning his face, Kashino turned most of his attention back to the story at hand.

Ichigo didn't understand. Usually Kashino was a devil and a meanie to her, but now he was not only being nice, but he seemed really sweet while doing it. _Still_, she reasoned, _better keep on my toes…_

"Your room" the Beast said, pointing to a room. 'Belle' just walked to the door and opened it. When she turned around, the Beast had already left. Kashino and Ichigo followed 'Belle' into her room and sat on the wall while 'Belle' threw herself on her bed and cried.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked, pulling Kashino from sleep's edge. "Hmm?" was all he could reply with, he was so beat. "What was with that candlestick?"

"Lumiere, one of the servants" Kashino answered without hesitation. "Keep your eyes open, there's a lot of them hanging around just like-"

"Dear heavens, what are you going to wear to dinner?" a golden wardrobe asked 'Belle', pulling her out of her crying episode. Ichigo and 'Belle' had identical looks on their twin faces as the wardrobe showed honey-colored eyes and started sifting through itself to find a dress. "You have to look presentable, he'll be waiting!"

"Don't tell me that Beast wants to eat dinner together" 'Belle' said, sitting properly on the bed, disdain on her face. Ichigo could understand completely. After all that thing had put her through, it expected her to eat with him? Even Ichigo would have said no thanks.

"Didn't he tell you?" the wardrobe asked, still looking through itself for a dress, deciding on a sky blue dress that had long sleeves and was otherwise simple. "Now I think this would look great on you, dearie" the wardrobe mused.

"I'm not going" 'Belle' said clearly and firmly. The wardrobe looked up in shock. "Why ever not? He's a good guy once you get to know him…"

Ichigo and 'Belle' just 'tsked'. "I didn't even say goodbye to my father. I don't want to get to know that Beast. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" 'Belle' stated. She folded her arms and faced away from the wardrobe, who had come to sit next to her. "I'm not hungry, and I won't eat with him."

The wardrobe just sighed and placed the pretty dress on a hanger. "Well, dearie," it said, sounding a little depressed. "You're going to get hungry sooner or later, so when you do, the kitchen is down the stairs, third door on the right." The wardrobe then sat still on the wall and said no more.

"Kashin-" Ichigo was about to ask about what just happened, but when she turned, he was already asleep. Ichigo smiled a bit ruefully. It had been her fault that they were drug into this mess. She would try to understand the story on her own. However, Kashino couldn't sleep sitting up, he would hurt his neck. So, she laid him down, doing her best not to disturb him. She also moved him so that way the chain binding them wouldn't bother him.

Then she turned her attention to 'Belle' and wondered why she looked just like her. Also, why did the candlestick-Lumiere-have the same eyes and voice as Hanabusa-kun. Why did that ghastly character in the beginning have such a striking resemblance to Henri-sensei? 'Belle' turned in for the night, and Ichigo thought she might as well do the same. She was tired, after all. She laid down, as far away from Kashino as the chain would allow, and went to sleep. The last question she had was: 'What's going on now in the real world now?'

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Where's Kashino?**_

_**Ikuto: Probably still brooding…**_

_**Train: Yeah, we stole his spot in the disclaimers.**_

_**Kyo: What kind of wuss wants to make chocolate for a living, anyway?**_

_**Ichigo: Hey! He's not a wuss!**_

_**Kyo: Yeah? Well, if he can beat me in a fight, I might not call him that! But he's a scared little water skeeter that ran as soon as three cool guys came on-set!**_

_**Ichigo: Kashino is too cool!**_

_**Kyo: Prove it!**_

_**Ichigo: Prove it? How? Do you want me to get someone to throw barbs at you like you've been throwing them at Kashino?**_

_**Kyo: Whaddya mean?**_

_**Ichigo: Well, all you've been doing is talk. Can you walk the walk?**_

_**Ikuto, Train, and 14AmyChan: BURN!**_

_**Ikuto: You just got owned by a girl who's four years younger than you!**_

_**Kyo: Well, at least when I date my girl, it's not considered illegal!**_

_**Train: He got you there! XD**_

_**Ikuto: Well, I'm not chasing over someone who's dead!**_

_**Kyo: Says the guy who spends forever away from his girl to find a dude!**_

_**Train: That sounded wrong…**_

_**Ikuto: I just want to know if my dad's alive or not, assassin!**_

_**Train: Don't make me pull out Hades!**_

_**Ikuto: Don't make me go Black Lynx on all of you!**_

_**Kyo: A real man can fight using only his fists!**_

_**Train, Ikuto, and Kyo continue fighting**_

_**14AmyChan: Ever feel like you're out of the loop?**_

_**Ichigo: All the time…**_

_**14AmyChan and Ichigo: Please R&R. *^_^***_


	8. Exploring the Castle

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_***Ikuto, Kyo, and Train are all still fighting***_

_**14AmyChan: Uh, guys?**_

_***still fighting***_

_**14AmyChan: Uh…**_

_**Kashino: Having trouble?**_

_***Kashino walks over to the fighters and pulls out Train***_

_**Kashino: Aren't the oldest one?**_

_**Train: Yeah, so?**_

_**Kashino: And you're a licensed Sweeper?**_

_**Train: And?**_

_**Kashino: Take a breather and let them fight it out. Then you can take down the winner.**_

_**Train: *looks at fighters* fine…**_

_**Kashino: while you're at it, I think some grey-haired guy looking for you. Something about milk and cookies…**_

_**Train: *scared* where is he?**_

_**Kashino: Headed this-**_

_***Train runs***_

_**Kashino: way.**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story… ^_^'**_

Kashino woke up in the middle of the night. _It was all a dream, after all?_ he asked himself. Until he felt the chain on his hand and a head resting on his shoulder. Kashino looked over to see Ichigo's face shockingly close to his own. He could feel the red infiltrate his face.

At that distance, Kashino couldn't help but glaze over her features once more. He hardly had a chance to do this. She looked like an angel, but she was shivering. Kashino wanted to give her his jacket like the last few times, but he couldn't because she was using his shoulder as a pillow. He looked around and found a conveniently placed blanket right by his foot. Kashino found that he could grapple it with his foot and pulled it up.

He didn't want Ichigo to wake up in the same blanket as him. She could probably go into a state of shock when she woke up. So, he simply draped the blanket over her and left himself out of it. All the while, he was able to leave her head on his shoulder, right where he wanted it.

Then he set himself on his back to wait. He knew that 'Belle' would be hungry by now, so she would get up soon. Kashino was thinking about it all when he heard Ichigo start to move. Half of him wanted to leave her head on his shoulder, but the other half-the half that did not want to freak her out-wanted to put her head down on the floor. The latter won.

Kashino gently moved Ichigo's head on the floor and waited for her to wake up.

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of warmth everywhere but her head. She opened her eyes groggily and started to sit up. "Awake now?" asked a voice from the side. Ichigo suddenly snapped awake and looked for the source of the voice. It was Kashino, who was laying right next to where she had been. She worked hard to keep the red down, but that left her voice defenseless. Even though she worked hard, the red still rose on her face.

"K-k-k-" Ichigo stammered. It was all she could do. Why was she right next to Kashino? What happened?

"Deep breaths" Kashino said, still trying to retain his laughter. On the one hand, he was glad he moved her head, because then she would be freaking out even more. Yet, on the other, he was kind of wondering what she would do if she knew that she had been laying on his shoulder. "This is where the next part of the story is, we just fell asleep until that time" he said, still keeping on his calm mask.

"The next part of-?" Ichigo started to ask, and then she became fully awake. _That's right, we're in Beauty and the Beast. We have to remember everything by the end of the story or else we won't get out of here…_Ichigo remembered. Then she remembered that she was chained to Kashino until they got out of here. "What's the next part of the story?" Ichigo asked, trying to smooth over her awakening. Hopefully Kashino wouldn't notice the red that had infiltrated her face.

"We get to meet the rest of the characters" Kashino said as he heard 'Belle' got up from her bed. She was still in the outfit she wore when she was at the cottage. Kashino got up and pulled Ichigo up with the chain, pretty sure that she wouldn't want him to touch her at the moment.

'Belle' walked out of her room carefully, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping wardrobe. Ichigo and Kashino followed her as she made her way down the stairs and through the third door on the right. 'Belle' walked in the kitchen and gasped. Like the rest of the castle, the kitchen was enormous! It had an old-fashioned fancy stove, many cabinets, an old freezer box, and even-as Kashino and Ichigo noticed-a machine for making barmuchuhen! 'Belle' looked around and in the freezer box when a voice, also familiar to the two story-intruders, spoke.

"Are you hungry, sweet?" a little tea-pot asked, her orange eyes filled with kindness. 'Belle' jumped a little bit and turned around. Upon seeing the pot, she sighed a little bit. "Yes, just a little" 'Belle' said before her stomach growled up a storm.

"At least she's modest about her appetite" Kashino joked, glancing over at Ichigo. She just pouted like she usually did. _Maybe she's already over the trauma of waking up to see me_ Kashino figured. He turned his attention to the story when he heard two _very_ familiar voices arguing.

"I want to do it!" stated a blue-eyed teacup.

"But I said I would first!" stated a brown-eyed teacup with full determination.

Both teacups shot daggers at each other while the teapot excued herself. "I'm sorry, I'll be with you in a minute" she said as she turned to the two teacups, who hadn't noticed her presence. "Girls, we have company" the Teapot said sternly. "You can both brew the tea, but no fighting or off to the cupboards you go."

"Yes, mama" the teacups said, getting to work on the tea, bickering quietly the entire time.

"Sorry about that" the Teapot said, smiling. "Now, what would you like to eat, sweet?" The teapot led 'Belle' to the stove and had her make 'Belle' something to eat.

"Is it me, or were those teacups Vanilla and Chocolat?" Ichigo asked, noting how their Sweets Spirits could do nothing but argue when they were in the same room. That, and they sounded just like them!

"It's probably an adjustment from the original story" Kashino said. "In the original, there's only one teacup named Chip. I wonder why they changed it" he mused at the end. Then they both heard the stove speak.

"Madame, I will make the finest meal you have ever tasted" the stove spoke so delightedly. "So, please, have a seat and speak with Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Pots as I make your dinner."

'Belle' was shooed out of the kitchen and Ichigo and Kashino had to follow her, Kashino seemed a little reluctant, though. "Did you recognize that voice, Kashino?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't." Ichigo barley heard him when he said "Later". Unsure, but not wanting to make Kashino upset, Ichigo didn't press on the subject.

'Belle' sat down at a long table. Thankfully, the Beast was nowhere in sight, but three items were. Lumiere, the candlestick that represented Hanabusa; Mrs. Potts, the Teapot from the kitchen, and a small clock with a metronome and glasses sat in front of 'Belle' and started conversation.

"So, Mademoiselle" the candlestick said smoothly. "My name is Lumiere. I keep everything light around here." Kashino just moaned. _That's just as bad as if Rose Boy were here…_he thought.

"I'm Mrs. Potts" introduced the teapot. "I'm in head of the kitchen." Ichigo thought those orange eyes looked familiar, but couldn't place them.

"And I'm Cogsworth" introduced the clock, which had a voice that both Ichigo and Kashino could place straight away. "Isn't that…?" Ichigo said as Kashino finished "Andoh, yes."

"I keep everything else in tip-top order" the clock finished. "The three of us are the heads that report directly to the master."

At the mention of the Beast, 'Belle' got really quiet. Cogsworth noticed this and continued "the lad's got a good heart; he just has a flare of a temper. Once you get to know him, he's fine." _Sounds like someone I know…_Ichigo thought, but decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want to worry Kashino.

"Cogsworth!" Lumiere said, instantly going over to 'Belle's side. "Do not bother the precious Mademoiselle, she has had a hard day and is in need of rest" he finished, smiling over at 'Belle'.

"Lumiere," Cogsworth said, clearly agitated with the candlestick. "Can you find a girl and not try to hit on her?" Kashino smiled at that one. He would try it on Rose Boy next time he got the chance.

"Dinner is served!" the stove called from the kitchen. Mrs. Pots instantly went to gather 'Belle's supper.

'Belle' ate her food quietly, but could not hide her immense satisfaction for the food. "This was great" she said once she finished. "My compliments to the chief!"

"It is the middle of the night, Madame" Cogsworth said. "I suggest you go back to bed." 'Belle' just looked around at her settings and smiled. "I want to explore the castle" she said spontaneously. She looked at Cogsworth with a smile. "Since you keep this place running, I bet you would know a lot about it. Want to give me the tour?"

Cogsworth melted instantly, as Kashino noticed, but Ichigo did not. Cogsworth cleared his throat in an official manner and hopped off of the table. "The place I would start with is the art gallery…"

'Belle', Lumiere, Ichigo, and Kashino all followed Cogsworth on the tour of the castle. Lumiere and Cogsworth bickering at every chance they got.

…/…/…/

**NOTE: the tour is boring, and I don't want to write it, so let's skip to the good part, shall we? *^_^***

…/…/…/

"Well, next is the great hall," Cogsworth continued. The tour had already gone on for an _hour_. "From there, you can get to the spacious area in back…" Ichigo could tell that 'Belle' wanted to do some exploration of her own when she saw a set of stairs. 'Belle' made a beeline for the stairs.

"There's nothing up in the western tower!" Cogsworth darted in front of 'Belle' and smiled, clearly hiding something in Ichigo's opinion. "That's right, nothing at all!" Lumiere agreed, which seemed even more suspicious Ichigo thought as she grinned. She really wanted to know what was up those stairs.

Kashino noticed Ichigo's perked interest. _Note to self: don't taunt Amano with 'no'._ He watched as 'Belle' sidestepped Cogsworth and Lumiere twice in an attempt to get up the stairs.

"We have a library!" Cogsworth shouted in desperation to throw 'Belle' off-track. "A library?" 'Belle' asked, seemingly deterred. "Yes" Lumiere said, relief in his voice. "A library. We'll lead you there straight away!" he said, leading 'Belle' to the library along with Cogsworth, all the while saying how big the library was and how many wonderful books it had. But 'Belle' didn't hear any of it.

She went up the stairs and Ichigo and Kashino followed her.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_***Ikuto and Kyo still fighting***_

_**Kashino: Oi!**_

_**Ikuto: *holds Kyo off at arm's length* what?**_

_**Kashino: On my way here, I saw some blonde kid trying to pick up on a pink-haired chick. Either of you know them?**_

_**Ikuto: Yeah…**_

_**Kashino: That your girlfriend?**_

_**Ikuto: No…**_

_**Kashino: Good, because the blonde kid seemed like he was going to take her on a date…**_

_***Ikuto runs off***_

_**Kyo: YOU STOLE MY FIGHT!**_

_**Kashino: So the fact that that silver-haired dude is trying to pick up on that brunette doesn't bother you?**_

_**Kyo: DAMN THAT YUKI! *runs off***_

_**Kashino: *turns to 14AmyChan* ahem.**_

_**14AmyChan: …thanks…**_

_**Kashino: and…? *holds out hand***_

_**14AmyChan: fine… *gives Kashino notebook***_

_**Kashino: thank you.**_

_**Ichigo: What's that?**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: WHY YOU-!**_


	9. Close Call

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: What is that, Kashino?**_

_**Kashino: School notes.**_

_**Ichigo: Can I borrow them? I need help.**_

_**Kashino: o/o no.**_

_**Ichigo: Please?**_

_**Kashino: no…**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Please?**_

'Belle' wandered up the stairs with Kashino and Ichigo following her. Ichigo noticed that as they went up, it got colder and colder. In times like these, her brave courageous self showed: she hid behind Kashino. She really didn't want to, after what happened just about an hour and a half ago, but she was really scared.

Kashino could feel Ichigo get closer and closer. He knew this next part would probably scare her, so he turned his head to talk. "Amano, the next part could scare you" he warned. "But remember that it's just a story and you still have to do a book report on it" he added. He didn't want her thinking that he was acting weird.

'Belle' got up to the top of the stairs and looked around. There was a lot of junk up here. There was even a portrait with a slash in it. 'Belle' walked over and to inspect it, but before she got there, a pink glow caught her eye. She turned and saw a rose under a glass vase. It was floating in midair. 'Belle' walked over to the rose and gently removed the vase. She was about to touch it when-

"GET OUT!" the Beast roared, violently defending the rose. "THIS PLACE IS FORBIDDEN! GET OUT!" Kashino thought his arm would never survive this. Poor Ichigo was clinging on it for dear life, so Kashino led her to follow 'Belle', who had run out of the room, down the stairs, and was already out the door.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here!" 'Belle' cried as she left the warmth of the castle ran into the blinding blizzard outside. Kashino wanted to keep Ichigo in the warmth of the castle, but this was an important part of the story. So, he just put his jacket on her before leading her outside in the ice-cold weather.

Ichigo was a little shocked when Kashino wordlessly put his jacket on her and led her out into the cold. She was even more surprised when she could feel the cold. She thought that they were ghosts, unable to do anything but watch. It surprised her that they could feel things. It also surprised her that Kashino was just flying on without his jacket. He knew this part was coming, right? Why would he risk getting sick like this?

"There she is" Kashino said, trying his best not to shiver. He knew that Ichigo would probably be cold, and that there would be a fire when they got back. They could see 'Belle' doing her best to ward hungry wolves away from her and her horse, Philippe. Kashino could feel Ichigo come closer and hang onto his arm. It gave him warmth, so he didn't mind. In fact, he was getting used to Ichigo hanging onto his arm. It wasn't half-bad to know that she trusted him to keep her safe.

Ichigo saw the wolves and instantly grabbed onto Kashino's arm. She hardly noticed that she'd been doing that off and on since they got to the Beast's castle. She squeezed tighter when she heard a quickened thud of paws. It sounded like a large animal running. Right then, the Beast jumped through both Kashino and Ichigo and Ichigo heard Kashino's voice in her head again: _she must be freezing…_ it said. Ichigo looked away from the Beast, who was fending off the ferocious wolves, and searched Kashino's face for even a break in his usual mask. There was one, in his eyes. They were tired and showed signs of worry. Ichigo frowned and watched the story again. The next time they were going inside, Ichigo was going to find a blanket or something for Kashino.

Right as the Beast jumped through them to save 'Belle', Kashino could have sworn he heard Ichigo's voice resounding in his head: _This is scary_ it said. Kashino looked ahead at the scene where the Beast defended 'Belle' against the wolves, even when he got hurt. Kashino decided to just watch out, and if any of the wolves came near, he would just move them away so Ichigo wouldn't get scared anymore.

The Beast threw the last of the wolves as far away from 'Belle' as he could, and then stopped. He looked at 'Belle' for a second, then, weary and hurt, he collapsed. 'Belle' turned to get on her horse, but stopped. After a sigh, she led her horse to the Beast and-after a lot of work-placed him on the backside and went back to the castle. Ichigo and Kashino floated behind them the entire way.

…/…/…/

The Beast was in a large chair in front of a fire and 'Belle' was in front of him, dampening a cloth. Ichigo was trying to make sure that Kashino was warm without seeming like she was fussing. "You sit right there" she said, giving him a spot right in front of the fire. "I'll sit here."

"But-" Kashino started to argue. The spot she gave him was the spot with the most heat. He was going to make her sit there.

"But nothing" she said, trying to be firm. "You give your jacket to me right before walking in the middle of a snowstorm! There's no way you wouldn't be cold. Sit right there, I'm nice and warm right here" she finished and Kashino didn't try to argue. Maybe it was because he knew she was right or that the story had started up again, Ichigo didn't know.

"Don't do that" 'Belle' warned the beast as he tried licking a scratch on his arm. All she got in response was a large roar. "It'll get infected if you do that" she tried warning him.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you didn't run away from the castle" the Beast said, anger and stubbornness evident on his face.

"I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't scared me like that" 'Belle' retorted back. Ichigo got the feeling that they could be here awhile as the two continued arguing.

"I wouldn't have had to scare you if you just stayed out of the western tower" the Beast said, stubbornness showing in his voice.

"Well maybe you should control your temper!" 'Belle' said firmly, as if the subject were closed. Ichigo could see the Beast tried to come up with a retort for that one, but couldn't. 'Belle' took the opportunity to gently place the Beast's arm within easy reach. "This might sting a little," 'Belle' said gently. "But it will help." 'Belle' gently put the cloth on the Beast's arm and he drew air in quickly, but did not yell. 'Belle' looked up and her expression softened, as Ichigo noticed. "By the way" she said, continuing to clean the Beast's cut. "Thank you for saving my life."

Ichigo looked to see a surprised face on the Beast. _Has he ever gotten a sincere 'thank you' before…?_ she wondered as she saw the Beast mutter a quick 'you're welcome'. Nothing much happened after that, except that 'Belle' wrapped the Beast's arm and sent him upstairs for some rest. "Don't worry" she said, as he glared suspiciously at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Just to bed. You need rest for that arm." With that, 'Belle' walked past the Beast and up the stairs in the direction of her room. Right after that, the Beast headed up the stairs for the western tower.

Ichigo looked over to Kashino to notice that he fell asleep again. Ichigo looked around and just shrugged. If Kashino just decided to go to sleep, then that meant that nothing else was happening here. _It _is_ the middle of the night…_ Ichigo thought as she fell asleep once more, not really caring how close Kashino was.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Please?**_

_**Kashino: no**_

_**Ichigo: Pretty please with the world's best chocolate on top?**_

_**Kashino: no**_

_**Ichigo: Pretty please with a strawberry on top?**_

_**Kashino: no**_

_**14AmyChan: Don't worry, Ichigo. I got the notes. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Wha-? *notices that notebook is gone from his hands***_

_**Kashino: WHY YOU!**_

_**Ichigo: What class is it in?**_

_**14AmyChan: *looks through notebook thoroughly while keeping it away from Kashino* aww…**_

_**Ichigo: What?**_

_**14AmyChan: He's a great artist. You should see all these cakes!**_

_**Ichigo and Kashino: cakes?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yes, cakes! What were you two thinking?**_

_**Ichigo: I was thinking notes for French or math…**_

_**Kashino: *REALLY PISSED OFF!* …**_

_**14AmyChan: please review~! *^_^***_


	10. Doing Something?

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So all that time, it was my patisserie notebook?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's not my fault that you get notebooks that are all the same. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: 1…2…3…**_

_**Ichigo: What are you doing, Kashino?**_

_**Kashino: GAH!**_

_**Ichigo: Did I scare you?**_

_**Kashino: NO!**_

_**14AmyChan: yeah, you did~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: /./**_

_**14AmyChan: enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

Kashino woke up in front of the fireplace, only to notice Ichigo's head on his shoulder once more. _What is it about my shoulder that makes her sleep on it_ he wondered absentmindedly, not even caring that his face was red. No one could see it. He decided that it wasn't a bad thing if she woke up on his shoulder. If she moved, she moved, and if she didn't, she didn't. Simple as that. Ichigo moved a little bit. Okay, not so simple.

_Calm down_ Kashino coached himself, reasoning it out. _From what's been going on, we're in the American Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, so there should only be two days of the story. And we're on day two, so…_ Kashino took a deep breath. He should just let her be. "K-Kashino?" Ichigo stammered. Too late to do anything now.

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of a pillow, but it didn't feel like a pillow. It was only when she felt it move that she realized that she was on _someone_, instead of _something_. And both 'Belle' and the Beast had gone through them like they were nothing, so the only person that she could touch, let alone lay on, would be- "K-Kashino?" she couldn't move, then all of a sudden she jerked up. She didn't know why, but she liked being on his shoulder, but at the same time…it was _Kashino_! "Wha-whe-huh?" was all she could manage to say. Kashino sat up and faced her with a serious face.

"Amano, are you alright?" he asked. _Maybe I should have moved her_ he thought, taking in how she was reacting. "Are you going into shock?"

"And you're not?" Ichigo asked. She couldn't understand how he could be so calm. He probably just woke up to her on his shoulder, and he left her there? Why? How did she get there in the first place? "I mean, how long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up a few minutes ago" he said calmly. At least, on the outside he was calm. _What do I do?_ he internalized. _She just woke up on my shoulder, now she's probably going to think I put her there-MAN, what a mess! I know!_ "You did that last night, too" he said, instantly regretting it, so he covered with "Maybe we should find you an actual pillow so you don't wake up like this."

Ichigo couldn't talk. She used his shoulder for a pillow _last night, too?_ Did she move before she woke up, or did he move her? Why didn't he move her off his shoulder this time? Why did Kashino smell good when she woke up? Why does the room smell like oatmeal?

Ichigo looked around-previous worries forgotten-as she searched for the source of the smell.

Kashino had no idea what happened when Ichigo suddenly started looking around the room and gazed into the kitchen. When he looked at her face, he could tell she switched gears completely. She wasn't avoiding him, she was looking for something. But wh- Oh. Kashino noticed the faint aroma of oatmeal, so he got up so Ichigo could follow suit. Then, he led her to the kitchen, where 'Belle' and the Beast were eating oatmeal. Mrs. Potts and the two teacups were watching over the table.

The Beast started to plunge into his breakfast, but was making a mess and, as Ichigo noticed, making 'Belle' seem uneasy. She looked over to see the brown-eyed teacup nudge a spoon to the Beast. He looked at it, then at 'Belle', who was having the blue-eyed teacup pour some milk into her oatmeal. The Beast then took the spoon and tried to eat it that way. But the spoon almost came out of his hand immediately. He looked up to 'Belle', who had a thinking face on. Smiling, she raised her bowl like a glass and the Beast followed suit. They both drank their oatmeal together.

_Well that was sweet…_Ichigo thought, smiling at the scene. When breakfast was over, the Beast said "You might want to change. It's beautiful outside and I think that horse of yours is worried." 'Belle' smiled, nodded, and went left the room.

Ichigo was about to follow when Kashino stopped her. "What?" she asked, a little confused. They had always followed 'Belle', so why stop now? Kashino pointed to the Beast, and Ichigo paid attention to him as Lumiere and Cogsworth came to sit with him.

"I want to do something for her" the Beast said unexpectedly. It caught Ichigo by surprise. Yesterday, he condemned 'Belle' to being his prisoner, and now he wanted to do something for her. _Men make no sense_ Ichigo decided as Cogsworth made some suggestions which included flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…

"Non, non" Lumiere interrupted. "It has to be something special, something the Mademoiselle will enjoy very much." His green eyes lit up instantly. "What about the library?" he asked.

"The library?" the Beast asked in confusion. "What about the library?"

"The Mademoiselle loves books, so a library would make her happy, no?" Lumiere asked with satisfaction. The Beast seemed to think it over as Cogsworth grudgingly agreed that was a good idea. "You can be bright sometimes…" he said with a slight grin.

"What's that supposed to mean Monsieur?" Lumiere asked, the flames on his hands and head flaring.

"That's a good idea…" the Beast murmured, pulling both of them out of their argument. Lumiere and Cogsworth both just looked at each other and smiled. Ichigo was completely lost as the Beast swept out of the room in a hurry. She just turned to Kashino. "Well, where do we go now?" she asked. "Do we follow him or find 'Belle' or what?"

Kashino was surprised at how fast and completely Ichigo could forget things. _Maybe its better this way_ he thought as he explained. "Right now, 'Belle' is out in the yard walking her horse around and the Beast is cleaning up the library. Since the story doesn't just skip to the next part, we can just wander around for now" he said. Then a thought hit him. "Why don't we try to get some of your book report done?" he asked. "We're already stuck with nothing to do, might as well make ourselves useful."

"Okay" Ichigo said, a little upset. She kind of wanted to use that barmuchuhen machine, but she knew that Kashino was right and that she needed to get started on the dreaded assignment. Kashino pulled out a piece of extra paper from his jacket pocket and handed it over to Ichigo, who took the paper, but was a little confused. Why did he have spare paper in his jacket? Ichigo pulled her lucky pen out of her jacket pocket, walked over to the table, and started writing. She needed to write it in French, of course. Maybe Kashino would help her with that…

Kashino sat down right next to Ichigo, grateful that it wasn't her writing hand that was bound to his. He kind of wanted to draw at the moment, but that paper was being put to better uses. "You want to use 'ravissant' there" he said, wondering how she was going to use 'enchanting' in her paper. _Probably going to want to take up space…_he thought. For the next few hours, Ichigo would write, and Kashino would just sit, editing whenever she needed it.

"You think this is good so far, Kashino?" Ichigo asked, handing her paper over for Kashino's harsh evaluation. She knew that if her grade fell, Kashino would suffer. For some reason, the thought of having Kashino leave St. Marie made her stomach feel uneasy.

"You need to get the rest of the story to do any better" Kashino said, finishing the chicken-scratch. He knew that she was far from done, but for start, it was good. He saw Ichigo sigh a small breath of relief. Kashino checked the wall, where a clock was. It was almost time for the library part of the story. "It's time for the next bit of the story" he said. He waited for Ichigo to put the notes in her pocket before leading her to the library.

Ichigo just followed as Kashino went through the castle like he owned it. He knew exactly where to go, even though they hadn't been shown. _Well_ Ichigo reasoned. _He knows the story; maybe this is part of it…_

Ichigo and Kashino came to a door just as the Beast was leading 'Belle' there. The Beast seemed beside himself with happiness. He started to open the door in front of him, but then turned to 'Belle'. "Close your eyes" he said. 'Belle' just gave a questioning look. "It's a surprise" the Beast clarified, smiling. 'Belle' just smiled, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to be led into the room. Kashino and Ichigo followed into the dark room, Ichigo hid behind Kashino, but did not touch him. The Beast let go of 'Belle's hands and said "Wait here." He then ran around the room, opening the curtains to allow light in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" 'Belle' asked with a patient voice. The Beast wiped some dust off of a little globe and faced 'Belle' with a big grin on his face. "Allright…open." 'Belle' opened up her eyes and let out an audible gasp.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: I have to ask something.**_

_**14AmyChan: Okay, shoot. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: How come Kashino is in most of the Yumiere Patissiere disclaimers?**_

_**14AmyChan: Because, due to his character, many people would enjoy having his flaws picked out in a conversation. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: oh… I see?**_

_**Kashino: Traslation: It's just fun to pick on me…**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^* Is the chocolate ready?**_

_**Kashino: You owe me big…**_

_**14AmyChan: Oh, Ichigo-**_

_**Kashino: OI!**_

_**14AmyChan: Then if you would…**_

_**Kashino: Read and Review.**_

_**14AmyChan: *sigh* fine, I guess…**_


	11. Who is it?

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: BOO!**_

_**14AmyChan: what's going on? Did Halloween come early?**_

_**Ichigo: No, I just wanted to say it.**_

_**14AmyChan: I'm so proud… *T.T***_

_**Ichigo: Please read the story! :)**_

The library was enormous! It must have had enough books to read for eternity, it made the one at school seem like a playground! The room itself was big enough to hold a ball in, and it was filled to the brim with books! But, from what Ichigo could see, they were all alphabetized and in order. _The Beast did all this…? _Ichigo asked herself in amazement. Quite a feat for only two hours…

"Do you like it?" the Beast asked, tenderness in his voice. "I love it!" 'Belle' said circling around to see the room from every aspect. Kashino saw that look on Ichigo's face whenever they went to a shopping villa of sweets. He smiled. It would take a lot of work to catch up to her, but it was always worth it to see that smile on her face…

"Then it's yours" the Beast said, beaming as 'Belle' turned around to face him. She was smiling as well. Ichigo looked over to see a faint smile on Kashino as well, but just as fast as it came, it went. Ichigo searched his eyes from the side and saw a glimmer of reminiscence. She would see that look times fifty when her dad talked about her mom. _Maybe he likes someone!_ Ichigo thought. That would be rich, but… for some reason it made her feel sad. To know that Kashino loved someone made her feel like she was missing out on something. _Well, after this is all over I'll ask him to introduce me to her…_she resolved.

'Belle' and the Beast settled in for some reading and Kashino just yawned. He knew that this bit was just to get the reader cozy with the idea that 'Belle' and the Beast could be a couple. "Is this part not important?" Ichigo asked. Kashino just shrugged. "Some sort of 'characteer development' thing. I don't really care" he said, watching as 'Belle' and the Beast were getting cozy.

"Then let's make some barmuchuhen, then!" Ichigo said, her eyes alight. "Huh?" Kashino just stared. Ichigo rolled her eyes. Maybe this would be a little harder than she thought. "Barmuchuhen" she said, deciding to dive right in. "You have someone you like back home, right?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kashino didn't mean to stutter, it's just… This girl is so _dense_. Now she knows like he likes someone. But that means that she didn't know it was her. _Maybe this can work…_ "What's it to you?"

_I knew it!_ Ichigo thought. _He likes someone, but who is it? The Heiress? Definatley out…_ "Then let's make some barmuchuhen!" Ichigo said. "It's perfect for saying 'I like you!'" Ichigo smiled at her wit. Maybe with sweets, Kashino would have the courage to confess to…whoever it was. "Let's go to the kitchen!" she said as she dragged Kashino to the kitchen.

_**14AmyChan: It's short, but I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: It's really short…**_

_**14AmyChan: It's to set the stage for the next chapter! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Well, who is it?**_

_**Kashino: What do you mean?**_

_**Ichigo: Who do you like?**_

_**Kashino: th-THAT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!**_

_**14AmyChan: he's blushing! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: SHUT UP!**_

_**14AmyChan: please R&R~! *^_^***_


	12. Barmuchuhen

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So, why are you using the Disney version?**_

_**14AmyChan: Well, first off, a lot more people are familiar with the Disney version**_

_**Ichigo: And?**_

_**14AmyChan: I have read the original, but it was so long ago that I can't remember the little details I need.**_

_**Ichigo: oh…**_

_**Kashino: You are a kid…**_

_**14AmyChan: What do you mean?**_

_**Kashino: Well, first off-**_

_**14AmyChan: Please enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: YOU CAN'T ASK WHAT I THINK AND THEN CUT ME OFF!**_

_**14AmyChan: just did~! *^_^***_

"You sure we can even touch this thing?" Kashino asked as Ichigo dragged him into the kitchen. "We don't know if it's a character or not. And 'Belle' and the Beast are probably going to hear it" Kashino didn't know why he was protesting, but he had to admit that he was spouting off some sense.

"They won't hear it" Ichigo said. "They're probably off in their own little world now. And look" Ichigo patted the barmuchuhen machine. "I can touch it, and I don't think any characters would be made into food" Ichigo said as she went around the kitchen to grab all the necessary ingredients for barmuchuhen. "Just put what you want to tell her in the barmuchuhen" Ichigo said. She saw a bowl up on a shelf and was almost surprised when Kashino's hand shot up with hers. Then she remembered that they were chained together.

Kashino helped Ichigo get the bowl. He saw her make sweets to convey feelings most of the time, but he didn't really get it. Whenever the heiress made sweets, they were overdone and tasted poor. Whenever Ichigo made sweets, they were usually warm and good, but he'd never tell her that. Then she would really be spoiled. "So how do you 'put your feelings' in barmuchuhen?" he asked as he handed the bowl over and Ichigo turned around for the next item.

"For you" Ichigo thought for a minute. "Well, for me, when I think about what I'm making and who I'm making it for, it seems to just…" Ichigo thought about it some more. When she was making sweets, she just made them based on how she felt. _Like that one time!_ she thought as she remembered. When she wanted to beat out Kashino in chocolate. When she made chocolate with those feelings, they tasted bland and awful. Then, Kashino made her a drink to perk her up and told her a little about himself. For some reason, it wasn't a competition anymore; it turned out to be a thank-you to Kashino for picking her up when she was lost. _That's it!_

"What do you think of when you think of her?" Ichigo asked suddenly after a small bout of thinking. Kashino didn't want to answer; he didn't want it to be too obvious… "What does this have to do with anything?" he asked. "Just trust me" Ichigo said with a smile as she dragged him back to the table along with all the things necessary for barmuchuhen. Kashino thought for a bit. When he thought of her, he thought sweets. Mainly because that was how she communicated most of the time. He also thought of her smile. It usually made him smile…

Ichigo watched as Kashino started to think. In a matter of seconds, he started smiling faintly. _Now I _really_ want to meet this girl…_Ichigo thought as she smiled. A girl who can make even _Kashino_ smile like that just has to be amazing! "She's like…" Kashino started, thinking again. To Ichigo, it looked like he was trying not to say the wrong thing. "I don't know" he said. "You can just say it" Ichigo said, spreading out the barmuchuhen necessities. "For some reason, I don't think you're being real honest with yourself" Ichigo said, then she thought of something.

"You don't have to tell me what she makes you think of," Ichigo said, taking an enormous pressure off of Kashino. "Just make the barmuchuhen with that in mind. It doesn't have to be the best, because there's no grade on it" Kashino shot Ichigo a glare, to which she just chuckled nervously. "But just make sure that this can convey those feelings." Kashino looked at the barmuchuhen, then at Ichigo. Then he sighed. "I guess you won't let me be until I try and make something, huh?" Ichigo shook her head with a smile. Kashino just sighed and got to work. _Make barmuchuhen while thinking of her…?_

Ichigo watched as Kashino's movements were a little bit awkward. That may have been because she was attached to his hands, though. At one point, he stopped. He just looked up and thought for a second. Ichigo wondered what he was thinking, but she didn't want to press or make him stop, so she just watched. She wanted to make something for Kashino, but the chain wouldn't let her go to the other end of the kitchen where the stove was. So she simply watched over Kashino as he made sweets with his feeling in them.

Kashino just dragged the recipe from memory and made the barmuchuhen that way. At one point, he remembered where he made food like this before. It was the only time he made Ichigo something to drink. He remembered finely chopping up some strawberries and putting it in, just for the heck of it, and she really liked it. Kashino looked around and saw some strawberries over by the sugar. _How convenient…_Kashino thought as he grabbed a strawberry. If there were any more than that, then it would probably be too sweet. He started chopping up the strawberry and completely forgot that Ichigo was standing right next to him.

Ichigo saw Kashino's brainstorm and decision for the strawberry. For some reason, Kashino chopping up the strawberry seemed familiar. Ichigo dismissed the feeling as lack of sleep and sudden awakenings. Kashino chopped the strawberry into a fine powder and stirred it into the barmuchuhen batter. Ichigo twisted around to turn on the barmuchuhen machine without messing Kashino up. She knew that it needed to warm up for Kashino to use. As Kashino worked, Ichigo got more and more comfortable. Soon, she was just content in watching Kashino work. He turned barmuchuhen into a song, and that song was very passionate. Ichigo smiled. Kashino was really putting his whole heart into this.

Kashino looked around to see the barmuchuhen machine on, and then stirred the batter up so that way it would be fine, but stick to the machine. The batter was ready when the machine was, so Kashino just started putting it on slowly and smoothly. He remembered the last time they tried making barmuchuhen.

"_Amano" Kashino tried to warn her. "You're putting it on too fast!" Kashino watched as their grade, along with their barmuchuhen, fell into the fire._

"_I'm sorry" Ichigo said, bowing her head. "I was just really hungry and I couldn't wait to eat it!"_

Kashino nearly laughed at the memory. He made sure to learn from Ichigo's mistake and took his time putting the barmuchuhen on the machine. It took it's time cooking and slowly started gathering one layer after another as Kashino put them on. All too soon for him, Kashino ran out of batter. So, he let the last layer bake and then switched off the machine. He didn't even realize that he had been cooking one-handed for the last hour. Kashino turned around to see Ichigo asleep with a smile on her face. He was kind of glad that she fell asleep. Maybe it was better if it was a surprise.

Kashino took the completed barmuchuhen off the cooker and started cutting it into little slivers. He saved one for Ichigo to 'test'. He turned around to see Ichigo starting to wake up. He hid away the one for later and placed the tester so it would sit halfway between him and her.

Ichigo woke up to the scent of barmuchuhen. She didn't know when she fell asleep. All she remembered was watching Kashino and…and… nothing. Ichigo rubbed her eyes and remembered that Kashino made the barmuchuhen for his crush, whoever she was. She instantly snapped awake and looked down. So this was it. Kashino's barmuchuhen. Ichigo was surprised at how big it was! Either this was done on purpose, or he just got carried away. Judging by the look on his face, Ichigo guessed that it was the latter. "This is for her, right?" she asked, feeling dumb. "Actually, this is the tester" Kashino said. "The other one's already bagged." Ichigo was a little surprised at how on top of this he was. Usually when he talked about this girl-for the hour or so she knew that this mystery girl existed-he was pretty flustered. Now he seemed pretty calm about talking about her. "So, you want me to test it?" Ichigo asked, looking over at the barmuchuhen.

"Yeah" Kashino said. He saw Ichigo attempt to conceal how extremely happy she was. But the question was: Why was she trying to hide it? Usually she's pretty obvious about what she thinks about food. He got his answer in the next sentence. "This barmuchuhen was something you made for someone special to you" she said. She looked Kashino in the eye instead of at the barmuchuhen. "If you need it tested, you should do it, because that girl should be the only one to eat this" Ichigo said. Kashino got it, a little bit. To Ichigo, this was something he made for some mystery girl. It wasn't something she should intrude on.

"All right" Kashino said, pulling the barmuchuhen out of Ichigo's way, and she was glad he did. If it was there any longer, Ichigo thought she was going to burst. Kashino took a bite of the barmuchuhen and nodded. "I think she'll like it" was all he said. Then, he put the rest of it in a bag and placed it in the fridge. "They'll never know who made it" he said. "And if they ever find it, they won't mind eating the rest." Ichigo shrugged. She wanted to name it, but it was Kashino's, so-wait, _they_… 'Belle' and the Beast! Where were they?

"I think they're having lunch" Kashino said, guessing Ichigo's thoughts. "That, or they're having their snowball fight in the yard." Right after he said that, he could hear laughing and the soft _POW_ of a snowball against a tree. "Want to go see?" Kashino offered. "It's not as cold outside as it was yesterday" he said, standing up. Ichigo just got up and followed him outside.

_**14AmyChan: okay, I hope that brings some peace to some of the readers~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: how would that chapter bring peace to the readers?**_

_**14AmyChan: some of them might be mad because there was no cooking in this story. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So that's why you put the barmuchuhen machine in…**_

_**14AmyChan: actually, that was a last-minute addition to the kitchen, and I'm glad I did it. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: so childish…**_

_**14AmyChan: please R&R~! *^_^***_


	13. May I Have This Dance?

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Yumiere Patissiere or Beauty and the Beast. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: How did you know how to write the title in French?**_

_**14AmyChan: A great writer has many resources. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Really?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! So google is one of your best friends! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Okay, so I can use google on my homework?**_

_**Kashino: So you'll cheat?**_

_**Ichigo: That's cheating?**_

_**Kashino: Yes, it is.**_

_**Ichigo: Oh… v.v**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the chapter. *^_^***_

Ichigo and Kashino walked outside to see 'Belle' and the Beast playing a small bout of snowball throwing. 'Belle' often hid behind a tree, because the Beast's snowballs were so big, but he had poor aim. 'Belle's smaller snowballs often hit their mark: the Beast. Both were laughing.

Kashino felt his arm get pulled down suddenly. He looked at Ichigo, who had bent over the snow. "Are you cold?" he asked, then he looked around her head to see she was rolling up snow. "I'm going to make a snowman!" she said, and Kashino could tell that she was smiling even without looking at her. Kashino knelt down to watch Ichigo work. For some reason, he didn't feel the cold of the snow as he watched her make her little snowman.

Ichigo rolled up a small amount of snow and made the body. Then she made the head. Then she placed two little stones in for the eyes and a little twig for the mouth. She looked up at Kashino and smiled for no reason whatsoever. "Isn't it cute?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't answer, so she just turned her attention to 'Belle' and the Beast. They looked happy. She caught a quick glimpse of the Beast's eyes, but he was moving too fast for her to get a real good look. She thought she saw brown… _Nah, _she dismissed the notion in her head. _That's not possible…_

Kashino and Ichigo stayed outside along with 'Belle' and the Beast. When they went inside, so did Ichigo and Kashino. Ichigo was very surprised when the Beast offered his arm to 'Belle'. She tugged on Kashino's arm. When he looked over, she asked "Is it me, or is the Beast a little different from the beginning?"

"It's not you" Kashino said. "He has changed." Kashino wondered how this girl could be so dense. It was obvious by now that the Beast loved 'Belle', but weather or not she loved him back was still supposed to be in the air. Kashino and Ichigo just followed 'Belle' and the Beast. Kashino noticed how the Beast seemed to look really nervous. Before he knew it, he found himself rooting for the Beast. _Go, man. You can do it. _ No sooner had he thought it, than the Beast turned to face 'Belle'. He took a deep breath.

"I can't promise I'll be any good at it," the Beast said. "But would you like to go dancing with me tonight?" The Beast asked his question and awaited his answer. Ichigo noticed that 'Belle' looked surprised at first, but her expression softened. "All right" she said.

"After dinner?" the Beast asked, looking hopeful. At least, to Kashino he did. Kashino glanced over at Ichigo and noticed her eyes glued to the storyline. _Maybe I should try that…_he found himself thinking. But that would make it too easy, not just for her, but for Andoh and the Rose Boy.

"Okay" 'Belle' said. She let go of the Beast's arm, curtsied, and walked off. Ichigo couldn't be sure, but she was sure she saw a serene smile on 'Belle's face. _No way!_ Ichigo thought, alight with happiness. She pulled on Kashino's arm again. Kashino looked over. "Do they like each other?" Ichigo asked. She saw Kashino nod and she felt like jumping for glee. She felt so happy for them, but- "Kashino?" Ichigo asked. "Why was the Beast so nice to 'Belle' and so mean to her dad?"

"Because he was waiting for her" Kashino said, forgetting, for a moment, that Ichigo didn't know about the Beast's curse. "Long story short: Unlesss he falls in love, he's going to stay a beast forever" Kashino summed up as they waited for 'Belle' and Beast to come down for dinner. Kashino tried to just concentrate on the story rather than focus on the fact that he was talking to Ichigo about _love_ of all things.

Ichigo wondered on this for a little bit. The Beast had to fall in love? Then wouldn't that be using 'Belle'? _That's so unfair…_ Ichigo thought. _Poor 'Belle'…she's being used!_ "So, isn't the Beast using her?" Ichigo asked.

Kashino could tell that Ichigo was a little mad at the story now. He heard it in her voice and, when he looked over, saw it in her eyes. "Why would someone write a story like that?" Ichigo puffed. Kashino almost laughed, but he still had a mask to keep on. He didn't want to lose his poker face. Not yet…

"Well, you'll see a little later on" Kashino said. Ichigo raged on in her head. _How could this Beast use this poor girl? How evil is this guy?_ All through dinner she thought like this. 'Belle' and the Beast broke to change into dancing clothes and Kashino brought her to the ballroom. Instantly, all thoughts of the unfair and mean Beast vanished from Ichigo's mind. The ballroom was beautiful! It was huge and had a golden glow around it. On the top, Ichigo could barely make out the little angel babies hiding behind fluffy, white clouds. There was also a beautiful chandelier and the entire chamber was lit up by candle light. The entire place was so gorgeous, Ichigo was taken aback. "Kashino?" Ichigo asked, still in a state of shock. "Are we still in the same castle?"

"Yep" Kashino said, a little amused at Ichigo's reaction. The instant she walked into the room, she stopped and gaped. If he had a tape recorder, recorded her, and stopped at any one frame, she would have about eight heads a frame. She looked around everywhere: up at the ceiling, down at the tile, around the walls, everywhere. Kashino knew the plain girl had probably never seen something like this on _television_, let alone in real life. Kashino looked in the corner to see some instruments start tuning themselves up. It wasn't real music, but it wasn't horrible either. Kashino started tapping his toe, maybe hoping that Ichigo would pick up on this _one_ hint. If she didn't, well, it's Ichigo, what do you expect…?

Ichigo just looked around and looked. Then, she heard some instruments in the background. She looked for the source of the sound and traced it back to some self-moving instruments. They were in some sort of pit… All of a sudden, Ichigo had an urge to dance. She started swaying around, but then felt a tug on her wrist. She looked up to see Kashino. Without thinking, Ichigo just grinned and said "Can we dance until they get here?" Kashino looked at her. To Ichigo, it looked like he was a little surprised, but she continued, nevertheless. "Please? I really want to dance" Ichigo felt like she was begging, but for some reason, she _really_ wanted to dance with Kashino. To her supreme delight, Kashino sighed, but agreed to dance with her to the on-beat music.

Kashino was internally jumping for joy. Maybe she got the hint…? But she didn't even look at his foot… _Oh well…_ Kashino thought as they danced, a little sloppily, but still, it was a dance. And, over the course of a few minutes, they got better. Maybe it was because they got comfortable dancing, but Kashino felt really happy while he held Ichigo in his arms. He allowed himself to think something he had been holding off on: If it were possible, he would like to be this close to Ichigo forever. But he wouldn't tell her that…not yet…

For some reason, Ichigo loved this dance with Kashino. She didn't know why, but after a few minutes of dancing, she felt comfortable with him. Almost like she was…safe…. When the thought entered her brain, she rethought it out. Why didn't she ever feel like this around Hanabusa or Andoh? She didn't know, but she wanted to savor this feeling. And she wanted to keep it forever. Unexpectedly, Kashino set her up for a twirl, which she took. _Does that mean he likes it, too?_ Ichigo thought. The thought that he would like this dance as much as she did made her happy.

Then, suddenly, 'Belle' and the Beast swept through them in their own dance. Ichigo heard Kashino's voice ring through her head: _…be like this forever…_ was what it said. Ichigo looked up and dismissed the thought. _It can't be…_

When 'Belle' and the Beast swept through them in their dance, Kashino heard Ichigo's voice rebound in his head: _…likes it, too?…_ was what he heard. Kashino looked down at Ichigo as she shook her head. _What's she thinking?_ Kashino thought as he let the dance end. Ichigo had only asked until 'Belle' and the Beast got there. Kashino did all he could to stop the sigh of disappointment, and it worked. He didn't let any signs show that he absolutely lothed the idea of letting Ichigo go at this point.

Ichigo didn't want to stop dancing, but she had only asked to dance until 'Belle' and the Beast came. And it looked like their dance was ending. _How long were Kashino and I dancing?_ Ichigo wondered. The dance had seemed timless, all worries forgotten. _I wish I could do that again_ she thought wistfully as she forced her eyes and mind onto the story.

The Beast swept 'Belle' out of the ballroom and into the night air. Ichigo and Kashino, now feeling a little awkward, followed them. They were on a small balcony that was a semi-circle. In front of the beautifully carved banister, there was a simple, yet elegant, bench. The Beast set 'Belle' down on the bench and sat down as well. Both looked a little uncomfortable for a minute before the Beast decided to speak. "Belle?" the Beast asked in a tender voice. "Is there anything you want? Is there anything I can do?"

'Belle' looked shocked by the sudden question, but thought about it. Then, she said "I would like to see my father one last time."

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: That was a pathetic attempt for a cliffhanger.**_

_**14AmyChan: You're mean, Kashino!**_

_**Ichigo: That's right, can't you be a little nicer to her?**_

_**Kashino: no.**_

_**14AmyChan: grrrr**_

_**Ichigo: ANYWAYS! P-PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	14. Father!

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: You know something?**_

_**14AmyChan: What?**_

_**Kashino: You have a lot of stories**_

_**14AmyChan: Thank you! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: At least it wasn't something like 'Your stories really suck', right?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^* But…**_

_**Ichigo: what?**_

_**14AmyChan: NO ONE'S BEEN REVIEWING! T.T**_

_**Ichigo: oh…I'm sorry…**_

_**14AmyChan: Me too… T.T**_

"I would like to see my father one last time" 'Belle' humbly requested. Ichigo thought her heart was going to break. The last time they had seen 'Belle's father, he was being carted off as a sick, weak person. Who even knew if he was alive? To Ichigo's complete surprise, the Beast nodded and got up. He held out his arm and walked her out of the ballroom and up the stairs of the western tower, leaving Ichigo a little confused and scared. _Is 'Belle's dad up there?_

"This time, you have my permission" the Beast said as he led 'Belle' up the steps. Kashino floated up with Ichigo, who had taken her favorite hiding place: behind his back. This time, her hand was on his shoulder. Kashino wondered how long this-this precious time with Ichigo-would last. Kashino led Ichigo up the stairs, behind 'Belle' and the Beast. They got to the top of the tower and the Beast led 'Belle' to a window they hadn't seen before.

The Beast picked up a small hand held mirror and handed it to 'Belle'. Ichigo wondered if the Beast was going to say something cheesy like 'Your dad is inside you' or something like that. Instead, he looked at the mirror and said "Show me Belle's father." Ichigo looked over 'Belle' and the Beast's shoulder's to see 'Belle's father in the mirror. But the mirror was showing him in a forest, collapsed from sickness and tiredness. He had been changed from the clothes they had seen him in last, and now he had a bag with him. It looked full of maps and navigation charts. "Belle…" was all Ichigo heard from the mirror.

"Papa!" 'Belle' cried out. The Beast looked a little panicked. "He's still sick! He needs help!" Kashino watched the face of the Beast as 'Belle' fell further and further into despair. Suddenly, the Beast turned his back to 'Belle' and started talking in a shielded voice.

"You can leave this castle" the Beast said, much to Ichigo's surprise. "You don't have to come back, just go and take care of your father. But you can take the mirror" to Ichigo, the Beast sounded hurt when he said it. Ichigo saw 'Belle' look from the Beast to the mirror to the Beast again. Then she looked at the mirror and whispered, "Don't worry, Papa, I'm on my way". Just like that, 'Belle' swept herself out of the room, leaving a broken-hearted Beast behind her.

Kashino lead Ichigo to the window and they left that way. They saw 'Belle', who was in the same outfit she came in. She had a small bag as she rode Philippe out of the castle grounds. Both Kashino and Ichigo looked back when they heard a mournful roar, but they kept following 'Belle'.

After a little pit of riding, Ichigo saw 'Belle' stop. She had found her father and now she was loading him up on Philippe. "Come on, boy" 'Belle' said, her voice seemingly heavy. "We need to get him home." With that, 'Belle' hopped up on the horse at full gallop, leaving-as Ichigo saw-a small rainstorm behind her.

Kashino and Ichigo watched as 'Belle' half-carried her father into the house, all the while, saying "Come on, Papa. I'm gonna take care of you, come on." Kashino and Ichigo made it in before 'Belle' shut the door behind her, but Kashino could see a small amount of light coming over the horizon of the midnight blue sky.

'Belle' shut the door and Ichigo's eyes were glued onto the weak man being placed on the couch. He was much paler than when they saw him last. 'Belle' rushed around the small cabin bringing a bowl of water, a blanket, and a towel. The instant 'Belle' got to the man's side, she covered him in the blanket and started to wet the towel. She let the rag soak in the water and started a fire to keep the old man warm. Ichigo sighed in relief as the color returned to the old man's face. Now he was just sleeping.

_She's getting way to into the storyline…_ Kashino thought when he saw Ichigo sigh in relief. He almost smiled again when he thought of the Beast. When he realized that it made him a little sad to think about it, he added _great, now so am I…_ Kashino just decided to watch as 'Belle' slowly nursed her father to health. It took the better part of two hours. Finally, 'Belle's father opened his eyes.

"Belle" was the first thing out of his mouth when he woke up. "Belle?" her father got up suddenly and placed his hand on 'Belle's face. "It is you!" he cried out. "You are alive!" Ichigo felt like she was intruding on a special moment when 'Belle' and her father hugged. 'Belle's father was the first to pull back. "How did you escape that horrible beast?"

"I didn't, Papa" 'Belle' said. Ichigo and Kashino noticed a far off gaze in her eyes as she added. "He's not horrible now, he's changed somehow…" Just then, two little voices came from 'Belle's bag.

"Why'd you have to come?"

"You're the one who followed me!"

"What did you say?"

Two little teacups came tumbling out of 'Belle's bag along with the mirror. 'Belle' laughed "Looks like we have ourselves some stow aways." The two teacups stopped their argument to look up and realize that they were busted. "Oops" they said at the same time.

"Why'd you leave, Belle?" the blue-eyed teacup asked suddenly. The brown-eyed one chipped in "Don't you like us anymore?" Ichigo looked up as 'Belle' laughed. "No, I still like you, but this is where I need to be right now" she said. 'Belle's father chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you two again" he said, holding out his two hands. Just then, a knock came on the door.

_**14AmyChan: Well, that's it for this chapter. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Well, you stink at writing **_**and**_** you stink at art…**_

_**Ichigo: She does not! Kashino, apologise!**_

_**Kashino: make-**_

_***Ichigo looms dangerously overhead***_

_**Kashino: *mumbles* sorry**_

_**14AmyChan: come check out my deviantart~! *^_^* *to Kashino* you're just mad that I made a picture of you…**_

_**Ichigo: LEMME SEE!**_

_**Kashino: NO!**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_


	15. Warning

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Why are your stories so long?**_

_**14AmyChan: Because they are! Why does chocolate taste so good?**_

_**Kashino: Because-**_

_**14AmyChan: *interrupts* READ ON! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Why do I even bother anymore?**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't know~! *^_^*  
><strong>_

'Belle', with a smile still on her face, answered the door. Ichigo couldn't see who was there, she was too preoccupied with all the familiar faces around her. It was only when she heard the familiar voice of Henri-sensei did she pay attention. Then she remembered that in this world, he was a rude man by the name of Gaston. And he wasn't alone. Behind him was a crowd of many.

"Belle, Belle, Belle" he sighed mournfully. "I was sent to collect Morice" 'Gaston' said as he strode in the house. 'Belle' stood in between the two men.

"Why?" 'Belle' asked, her tone defensive. "What has my father done?"

"He's gone insane" 'Gaston' said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked like he was trying to be gentle as he roughly pushed 'Belle' out of the way. "He came to the bar blabbing about some beast" 'Gaston' turned around suddenly. Ichigo had only seen this face on Henri-sensei's face once before. When he had told Tennoji Mari that she was weak. "Although" 'Gaston' seemed to ponder. "I could get him out of the asylum if…"

'Belle' stayed on her guard while 'Gaston' while was talking. She had replaced herself between 'Gaston' and her father. "I could get him out of the asylum if you marry me" 'Gaston' said, flashing a sick smile. Kashino wanted to barf. He hated the sight. It looked like Henri was asking Ichigo to marry him, but he knew better, so he was able to not upchuck.

"I'm never going to marry you!" 'Belle' lashed out. Ichigo couldn't name it, but she felt a tension. 'Gaston' sighed heavily and with too much drama in it. "Then you give me no choice" he said as he pushed 'Belle' aside and grabbed her father's arm. "You are going to the asylum, Morice!"

Ichigo looked over to 'Belle' and saw her run to her bag. By the time she got the mirror, 'Gaston' had pulled her father out of the house and in front of the crowd. They were all jeering at him and throwing stuff at him. You don't want to know what it smelled like. "My father isn't crazy and I can prove it!" 'Belle' shouted at the crowd. Then to the mirror, she said "Show me the Beast!" Then 'Belle' held the mirror up for everyone to see that this fabled Beast really did exist.

A gasp of horror came through the crowd. A familiar nauseating voice shouted "He'll eat our children!" Ichigo and Kashino turned to see the Heiress shielding a child-size Marron. After they picked up their jaws, 'Belle' ran up to the woman and tried to explain. "No, he just looks like this" 'Belle' said, unaware that 'Gaston' was looking over her shoulder. "On the inside, he's really kind."

"If I didn't know any better" 'Gaston' drawled. "I would say you had feelings for this monster…" Kashino enjoyed seeing Henri-sensei play the bad guy. But a feeling came back to him. _Are the characters…?_ Kashino shook the thought out of his head. He just needed to make sure that Ichigo stayed concentrated on the story. Although it didn't seem like she would pull away from the story anytime soon…

"He's not the monster, Gaston" 'Belle' said, shielding the mirror as she spat at 'Gaston'. "You are!" Ichigo did a mental fist pump for 'Belle'. That girl had some guts! "She's as crazy as her father!" Gaston shouted and Ichigo's stomach did a flip. How narcissistic could this guy be? He saw the proof, and he's still calling them crazy! _Maybe the crowd will agree with 'Belle'…_Ichigo hoped silently. Her hopes were diminished as 'Gaston' swayed the crowd and convinced them that the Beast was a threat to their town and their way of life. "WE ARE NOT SAFE UNTIL THAT BEAST'S HEAD IS MOUNTED ON MY WALL!" 'Gaston' shouted, leading the men away.

"I won't let you" 'Belle' tried to stop them, as did her father. "If you're not with us" 'Gaston' said tossing 'Belle' and her father into the cellar. "Then you're against us!" Ichigo and Kashino could only watch as the men of the village locked the cellar and marched off to the Beast's castle. "Kashino?" Ichigo asked, not quite believing what just happened. She sat down on a little log pile. "I thought you said this was a children's story."

"It is" Kashino said. "But every story has to have a few bumps, right? Yours did." Instantly, Kashino wished he could take it back. He didn't want her to pick up that he actually paid attention to her life and how hard she worked to gain his approval. He didn't want her to know that he watched over every little step in the journey she made and he defiantly didn't want her to know that every time she fell, he did all he could to prevent himself to go over and pick her up himself. He didn't want her to know any of it. Not yet…

Ichigo thought back on all the times she wanted to quit. All the times she felt scared. All the times she felt down. All the bad times. There were a lot of them, but then again… There were the good times. Eating cake. Making sweets. Running around to the different shops as Kashino chased after her. Talking with Kashino. Realizing that no one could be as sadistic as she made him out to be. Ichigo smiled when she realized something. Life is life. It is what it is, but you can just make the best of it. "You're right, Kashino" Ichigo said finally. Things might be dark, but there's always a light.

Kashino decided to sit next to Ichigo as soon as he realized that she didn't figure it out. For some reason, even though it made him more relieved that he knew that she didn't know, he kind of wanted her to know. Now? No, maybe later… He decided to put his hand on her shoulder. "The story can get better" he said carefully. "There's always something happy." _Baka, baka, baka…_he beat himself up internally. He really was getting too close. Maybe he was happy when some big bang sounded off out of sight. Or maybe the fact that Ichigo practically leapt into his arms is what made his heart flutter.

_That was scary!_ Ichigo thought as she hid like a child. _What is it?_ she thought as she peeked around. Then she saw it. It was only a silhouette, but it looked scary. It wasn't like the Beast, which looked like an animal; it was like a large robot with fire in its middle. Black smoke billowed from the top. And the final detail did it for Ichigo. A large axe that slashed wildly in their direction. She couldn't move for the fear.

Kashino could tell that Ichigo was scared, but it took him a moment to respond. It was then that he realized how close they were to the cellar door. He tried to get up, but Ichigo was glued to the spot, also clutching his shirt. Kashino knew what he had to do, but the last time he'd done it, she had been unconscious. _Be a man!_ he scolded himself. Kashino scooped up Ichigo and ran away from the cellar to make way for the machine. Then he turned Ichigo around so she could see the machine break down the door of the cellar. That's when he heard it.

"You have to try this!" the little teacups said from inside the cellar. That snapped Ichigo out of it and made her realize what predicament she was in. Kashino was carrying her (BRIDAL STYLE!) and she was clutching onto his shirt. Ichigo let go of his shirt and Kashino seemed to notice that he was carrying her. Without a word, he set her down and led her over to the cellar, where 'Belle' and her father were getting out of the crushed cellar, each carrying a teacup.

When Kashino set Ichigo down, he desperately prayed _Don't let her see my face_, because he just knew he had to be blushing. It didn't even occur to him to set her down once she was out of danger. He hurriedly walked her over to the cellar door so that they could move on with the story.

"We have to get to the castle!" 'Belle' said, running to Philippe. "They're going to kill him!" Ichigo noticed that 'Belle' looked like she was about to cry. 'Belle's father just held up the brown-eyed teacup and said "Make sure they find their mama when you're done, and Belle?" 'Belle' turned around and her father smiled. "I'll come visit you two from time to time." 'Belle' smiled then mounted Philippe. "Hyah!" she shouted and Philippe took off in a full gallop.

Ichigo and Kashino were right behind her as it started to rain.

_**14AmyChan: Well, the story's getting close to the end… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Finally!**_

_**Ichigo: That's mean!**_

_**14AmyChan: So, Ichigo? *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: hm?**_

_**14AmyChan: what was going through your mind as you grabbed Kashino's shirt? *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: um… well… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! .**_

_**14AmyChan: aw, you're blushing~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: No, I'm not! x**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	16. At Death's Doorstep

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: question: why didn't you put this under a crossover of Yumiere Patissiere and Beauty and the Beast?**_

_**14AmyChan: Honestly? I wasn't thinking about it. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: You are really-**_

_**14AmyChan: before he can insult me, I'm going to tell you to read on, so READ ON~! *^_^***_

Kashino watched Ichigo as she watched 'Belle' ride at full gallop to the castle. He went over what happened in front of the cellar so many times, he started to wonder. _What would have happened if the machine hadn't gone off right then?_ Then Kashino shook his head. It wasn't like he was going to be chained to Ichigo forever. Maybe it was just because they were chained. Maybe everything will change after they can go more than two feet away from each other. _I hope not…_ Kashino found himself thinking.

Ichigo watched as 'Belle' galloped closer and closer to the castle. Pretty soon, it came into view. Ichigo saw as many of the village men were being chased out by the inhabitants of the castle. Ichigo almost laughed when she saw one of the men being burned by Lumiere and then slashed in the rear by Cogsworth. Those two actually made a good team… Then she looked up and saw 'Gaston' fighting with the Beast on the western tower. Her amused mood dissipated immediately as she saw that the Beast wasn't even fighting back against the blows 'Gaston' were giving him. And 'Gaston' was hitting him with a large stone!

"Beast!" 'Belle' called out. Kashino knew that in real life, that shout wouldn't be heard, but the Beast heard it. Kashino looked at the Beast's eyes, which were still for a minute, but those chocolate-brown eyes didn't look familiar to him. _Maybe Ichigo will know…_then he paused for a minute. Kashino mentally shook the thought out of his head. He was surprised at how her actual name had just popped in his head like that. _Story, story, focus on the story!_

Ichigo saw the Beast not fight 'Gaston'. It touched her for some reason. But when 'Belle' called out for him, Ichigo could have sworn some life was breathed back into him. The Beast smiled at the sight of 'Belle' and turned to stop 'Gaston' from beating him again. "Finally got the courage to fight, you monster?" 'Gaston' jeered at the Beast, who towered a good couple of feet above him. 'Gaston' moved in to hit the Beast again, but the Beast just pulled the stone out of 'Gaston's hands and threw it to the side, careful that it didn't fall off the roof. Before 'Gaston' could jump for it, the Beast pulled him up by the throat and held him out over the castle. If he let go, then 'Gaston' would fall to his death.

"Beast!" Ichigo, Kashino, and the Beast all looked up to the window of the western tower to see that somehow, 'Belle' had made it up the castle and she now looked down at the Beast holding 'Gaston' above his death. By now, 'Gaston' was pleading for his life. Kashino saw the Beast look at 'Gaston' and growl "Get out of my home" to the whimpering, but otherwise unharmed, man. Then, the Beast climbed the tower quickly and within a few seconds, was facing 'Belle'. Gently, he reached up his hand and smiled. "You came back" he said softly.

"Of course I came back" 'Belle' said as she held the Beast's hand right where it was. Ichigo was touched at how tender the moment was. She was also shocked at how abruptly it was ended. 'Gaston' had picked up the stone again and stabbed the Beast in the back. The Beast let go of the wall and took his other hand off of 'Belle'. He was falling. Out of shock, 'Gaston' lost his footing and started his decent to the bottom of the castle. 'Belle' acted quickly and grabbed the Beast by the nape of the neck and pulled him inside.

"Beast, Beast" 'Belle' kept repeating as she tried to find a way to stop the bleeding. "This is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." 'Belle' looked and sounded like she was going to cry.

"Maybe" the Beast struggled to speak. "Maybe it's better this way…" He looked content where he was. He seemed to know he was dying, but he looked happy to Ichigo. _What kind of guy would be happy knowing that he's dying?_ Ichigo thought. She was doing her best not to cry herself.

"Don't talk like that" 'Belle' said. "You're going to be fine, we're together. You'll be all right…" Kashino knew she was only kidding herself. It made no sense to him. _What kind of girl would keep lying to herself when the fact is staring her in the nose?_

"At least" the Beast said, straining to get the words out. "I got to see you one last time…" The Beast strained to get his hand up so he could caress 'Belle's face. 'Belle' tried to hold it there, but the Beast only smiled one last time and his head fell.

"No…" 'Belle' whispered. "Please don't leave me, please…" 'Belle's head fell on the Beast's chest as she cried "I love you, don't leave." Kashino looked away to see the floating rose loose its last petal.

Ichigo couldn't hold it back anymore. She started crying. She didn't know why, but the Beast had just died. _This isn't stuff you put in children's stories_ she thought bitterly as she was semi-aware that Kashino had his hand on her shoulder. That's what did it. Ichigo cried on his shoulder. It was just there.

Kashino had no idea what to do. All of a sudden, Ichigo was crying on his shoulder. Kashino decided to rub her back and keep an eye on the story. The moment he was waiting for came a few seconds later. When purple streaks came falling from the sky. "Ichigo, look" Kashino said, not really aware that he had called her by name.

"Ichigo, look" Ichigo came out of her crying to look at 'Belle' and the Beast. Only there were purple streaks running through the rain and landing on the Beast, making him float in the air.

_**14AmyChan: Well, not the longest chapter, I know, but hey, it was jam-packed full of stuff.**_

_**Kashino: …**_

_**14AmyChan: What? No insults? Nothing to say?**_

_**Ichigo: I think he's in shock.**_

_**14AmyChan: Oh, well, to un-shock Kashino, could you all review? Thnx~! *^_^***_


	17. Going Home

_**Ichigo: Owner of nothing?**_

_**14AmyChan: Here~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: How did she talk you into that one?**_

_**14AmyChan: Here's your chocolate-covered strawberry tart~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: …**_

_**Ichigo: …**_

_**14AmyChan: … enjoy the 'chappie'~! *^_^***_

Ichigo looked over at the flying purple shots coming from the sky. They seemed to be landing on or near the Beast, who seemed gone. Ichigo turned around completely, but was still hanging on to Kashino's sleeve as she watched the Beast rise into the air.

Kashino watched as 'Belle' scooted away from the Beast and watched him undergo the transformation. The Beast had been in a blue shirt, navy sweats, and an equally navy cape. The cape wrapped itself around the Beast so that way he couldn't be seen. Then, a brilliant light shone from inside the cape and it all gently floated down to the ground. 'Belle' ran over to the lump, now a great deal smaller than the Beast had been, and put her hand over it.

Ichigo scooted closer to the lump. As she did, her hand slipped into Kashino's, but she didn't mind it there. She simply grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the cape. Suddenly, a figure came out of the cape with his back to them all. Ichigo thought the back looked very familiar. To her, the first thing she thought of when she saw his back was being scared and then comforted. Being hurt then healed. Of weakness and strength. What she thought of was- He turned around and Ichigo gasped.

Kashino thought there was some sort of mistake. This can't be the Beast… It looked just like… "Kashino, now there's two of you" Ichigo whispered. Kashino sweatdropped. If this were the American Disney version, then-

"Belle, it's me" the Beast **(not a beast anymore, but they didn't give him a name so let's just call him that, kk?)** said, taking a gentle step forward. 'Belle' had a skeptical look on her face, but she just reached out to stroke the Beast's hair. After fiddling with the hair for about five seconds, she smiled "It _is_ you." Ichigo watched as the duplicates of her and Kashino leaned in and kissed. _Wait-what!_ Ichigo did a mental rewind. In the story, 'Belle' and the Beast kissed and the entire castle turned a brilliant white, but when you looked at it, it looked like she was kissing Kashino. Ichigo turned her head slightly to see what Kashino was doing.

Kashino got to where 'Belle' and the Beast were only a few centimeters apart and had to turn away. He wouldn't let himself go mad by this one picture in his head. Then he heard a lot of laughter and looked back at the story. In order to get out of there, he had to remember what the characters reminded him of.

Lumiere whisked into what looked like a bunch of purple sparkles and came out looking like Hanabusa. He even had the rose! Cogsworth shot up into Andoh. He was smiling like Andoh usually did. Mrs. Potts transformed into Ichigo's roommate, Rumi, who was grinning her infectious grin. The two teacups came in and glitzed into child-sized versions of Vanilla and Chocolate.

"Wow…" Ichigo said, looking at most of her friends smiling and chattering away. Everyone seemed like they were frozen in the moment. Hey, wait a minute-

"All right!" the mysterious narrator said from overhead. "You've seen the story, I bet you loved it, but were you paying attention?"

"Yes!" Ichigo said. "The story's theme is don't judge on first appearances!"

"Good job," the narrator said. "But what did the main characters look like? I'm going to list off the names and only the girl can answer."

"She's got a name, you know!" Kashino found himself saying. He began mentally kicking himself. But then, he felt Ichigo's hand squeeze around his own. He turned to see her smiling. It seemed to say 'It's okay', so he just shut his mouth for now.

"Gaston" the narrator said in a light tone.

"Henri-sensei" Ichigo combated.

"Morice"

"My dad"

"Lumiere"

"Hanabusa-kun"

"Cogsworth"

"Andoh-kun"

"Mrs. Potts"

"Rumi-san."

"The twin teacups"

"Vanilla and Chocolat."

"Belle"

"She looks just like me!" Ichigo smiled. It had been really weird to see someone that looked like her go through all of this.

"The Beast"

"He looks just like Kashino" Ichigo said, remembering the kiss between 'Belle' and the Beast. It brought a faint blush to her cheeks, but she had no clue why.

"Good" the narrator said, sounding slightly off. Almost like he was sad to see Ichigo and Kashino go. "You can each only bring one thing from this world to the real one. You both need to choose."

"I'll bring my notes" Ichigo said instantly. "If I lose those, I won't be able to do anything with the story."

"I'll take the barmuchuhen" Kashino said, remembering the little bag in the inside pocket of his jacket. He didn't feel inclined to explain to the voice, so he didn't.

"Very well" the voice said, sounding faint again. "You'll both be back in the library. Sayonara."

_**14AmyChan: This isn't the end of the story, but it is very close. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: I'm a little sad to see this story go…**_

_**14AmyChan: It's okay… *^_^***_

_**Kashino: I just want it over with…**_

_**14AmyChan: What's that behind your back?**_

_**Kashino: NOTHING!**_

_**14AmyChan: *grin* LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!**_

_**Ichigo: please R&R! :)**_


	18. How They Feel

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing but my own mind~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: If you are reading this, I commend you.**_

_**14AmyChan: What does that mean?**_

_**Kashino: If they were able to read through the awful writing to get to this point, they must be brave.**_

_**14AmyChan: Hm? Then would you care to tell us what's behind your back?**_

_**Kashino: no.**_

_**14AmyChan: enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: …**_

Ichigo opened her eyes to see the familiar scene of the library. Outside was piled high with snow, so it looked like she was stuck. Was she on a pillow? Ichigo looked up to see Kashino's face a few inches from her own. Then she realized _I'm on his shoulder again…_ She thought about what she should do. On the one hand, Kashino liked someone else, even made barmuchuhen for her! On the other, she was really comfortable right where she was. She didn't want to come between Kashino and the mystery girl, but when she thought about it, her stomach flipped. For some reason, the thought of Kashino with some other girl made her want to cringe. _But I want Kashino to be happy…_ Ichigo thought as she reluctantly left the warmth and safety of his shoulder. It almost scared her to death when she felt his hand grab hers.

Kashino didn't want her to get up, and it was almost a reflex that made him reach out for her hand. When Ichigo turned to look at him, he almost let go. Almost. "Amano" he said. Kashino felt it would be better for her if he called her that instead of 'Ichigo', even though he really wanted to. "Could you test something for me?" Kashino knew that if this worked, she would definitely know. He still didn't want to do it yet because he didn't think he was ready, but if he were to lose her to someone else after all that… He didn't want to think about it.

"Test something?" Ichigo asked. She didn't know what he was talking about. Kashino sat up and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small bag used for wrapping sweets. _Is that the barmuchuhen?_ Ichigo wondered. She sighed internally. This was supposed to be for his _crush_, not for her. She almost didn't believe what she heard next.

"Well," Kashino was trying to clarify while trying not to blush. "It's not actually 'testing', these are for you." Kashino held out the little bag, waiting for her answer. He thought he was going to explode of pure joy when he felt the bag being taken out of his hands. All that was left was to see if she got it…

_This is the barmuchuhen he worked so hard on…_Ichigo thought as she took the small bag out of Kashino's hand. "Itadakimasu" she said as she opened the bag and popped a small amount of the barmuchuhen in her mouth. The rest was supposed to be for Kashino's cru-

_What is this?_ Ichigo thought as the taste hit her tongue. All of a sudden, she was transported to the night where Kashino made a chocolate drink for her, then to when she told him that he did have love in him, the times she fell on him, the times he reached out and helped her out, even the times that he called her a baka. All of those scenes were small, but when they were put together, Ichigo had an overwhelming feeling of safety, security, and fondness. When Ichigo stole a glance at Kashino and saw his face anticipating, she had an idea. _Does he like me…?_ Ichigo thought. Immediately, she wanted to dismiss the idea. All she had ever done for Kashino was screw things up. There was…no way… he…could…could he?

Kashino watched as Ichigo took a bite and seemed lost in thought. She didn't even say anything. _What does that mean…?_ Kashino thought, wondering if he made the right move. _Maybe she doesn't get it…_ Kashino only sat there and waited for her answer. "Do you like me?" she finally asked, a little hesitant.

If this were true, if Kashino did like her, then some things would just make sense. Like the fact that he would help her out from time to time, like the fact that he didn't say anything when she used him for comfort. _But what about me?_ Ichigo thought finally. _Kashino's my brother, and yet…There's something different…_

_How could she not get it?_ Kashino thought. _She really is a baka! Why did I have to fall for someone who's so dense?_ Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He didn't want to copy Rose Boy, but maybe this was the only way to get through to her… So he kissed her forehead. As he did, he thought _Please let her get this…_

Ichigo was a little shocked when she felt his lips touch her forehead lovingly. She could tell this was a first for him, but it wasn't bad. It was different from when Hanabusa did it to her, she felt happier this time. She couldn't explain the fluttering of her heart or the immense joy that being with Kashino suddenly brought her, but she condensed it all into one word which she could barley understand: Love. She looked over to Kashino, who had practically retreated back to his little spot. He looked insanely nervous, so she smiled for him. "I think I get it" she said.

Kashino felt like an immense burden lifted from him. Did she really understand? He watched as she scooted her chair closer to his. Neither of them said anything for a bit.

"So, do you really get it?" Kashino asked finally. He didn't want to have false hope forever.

"If it's that you like me and I like you, I think so" Ichigo whispered. She didn't know why, but it was really hard to say it loud. Then Kashino got up and held out his hand. Ichigo took it and stood up. They just stood there for about two seconds.

Kashino decided to gather up all his courage for this. He placed his hand on Ichigo's face gently and leaned in to kiss her. It overjoyed him when she kissed back. When they pulled away, they were both smiling and blushing.

"You really are a devil sometimes" Ichigo said, sitting on her beanbag chair and scooting over for Kashino to sit down. Once he did, she rested her head on his shoulder. It really was the best pillow.

"And you're a hopeless baka" Kashino said in return. This time, he meant to be gentle with his words. He put his head on Ichigo's. He couldn't have been happier if he got his own patisserie. Like that, they both fell asleep. Both had smiles on their faces.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So that's the end?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, unless…**_

_**Ichigo: Unless what?**_

_**14AmyChan: Unless I get at least 3 comments telling me to do some sort of follow-up.**_

_**Ichigo: follow-up?**_

_**14AmyChan: Like 'the next day' or 'a year later', just something to tell us how the characters are doing.**_

_**Kashino: this ending is unsatisfactory, so everyone should leave a comment telling Amy to update.**_

_**14AmyChan: If I didn't know any better, I would say you liked the story~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: no, the ending just stinks.**_

_**14AmyChan: and, by the way, everyone can see that drawing notebook of yours. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: WHAT!**_

_**14AmyChan: please R&R~! *^_^***_


	19. REAL END!

_**14AmyChan: *T^T***_

_**Kashino: Why am I back here? Do some people actually like this story?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: It's not that hard to believe, actually…**_

_**Kashino: What makes you say that?**_

_**Ichigo: Sometimes, I saw Amy-chan get up at four in the morning to work on this story~! *^_^***_

_**14AmyChan: o\o I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT WAS OUR SECRET!**_

_**Ichigo: But, he was being so mean…**_

_**14AmyChan: But everyone who reviewed was so nice, and that's what matters. So, to all you nice reviewers out there, here's your requested extra 'chappie'~! *^_^***_

The golden rays filtered in the glass and shone upon the couple's faces. Still beaming from their confessions last night, they had assumed a new position in their sleep.

Kashino had his arm under Ichigo's head as if it were a pillow. His other hand was intertwined with Ichigo's. Ichigo's free hand was in between the two, but it wasn't enough to keep their foreheads from touching.

A faint voice came from outside the door. "I think she might be in here" a voice said. It was small and pixie-like. "Kashino wasn't tempering this morning, so after we find Ichigo, we're going to look for him" a second, more bossy-like voice said, though one could detect the worry in her voice.

Just like that, the door to the library opened, but neither Kashino nor Ichigo woke up. Coming through the doors were none other than Vanilla and Chocolat. For once, they weren't bickering; they seemed to be too worried. All of a sudden, they saw them. Kashino and Ichigo. Asleep. In each others arms.

"What the-?" Chocolat asked, surprised. She had never seen such a tender expression on Kashino's face. He looked at peace and … happy. Kashino was _happy_. It honestly shocked her. But she was content with Kashino's happiness…

"Ichigo?" Vanilla asked, trying to grasp the situation. Vanilla had seen Ichigo get more and more clumsy whenever Kashino was around, but Vanilla usually pointed it back to Ichigo's usual clumsiness. She never thought- Oh well, Ichigo looked happier now than she'd ever been. And that's saying a lot!

Instantly, Chocolat and Vanilla were all over the couple without waking them up. Taking a ton of pictures. While they were doing that, they were sending it to all of their friends. Café, Caramel, Honey-sama, Mint, Kashii, Andy, Narcii, and everyone.

…/…/…/

"Satsuki" Café said, trying not to laugh. It was early in the morning, but this was something important.

"What is it, Café?" Hanabusa asked, still combing his hair. It had only been two hours since he started.

"You might want to look at this" Café said, showing Hanabusa the picture that was in the spoon. "It looks like Kashino beat you."

And thus, the scream was heard 'round the world.

…/…/…/

"Andoh" Caramel said, looking at her spoon. It looked cute, but Chocolat and Vanilla were sending a lot of pictures. "Look at what Chocolat and Vanilla sent me-desu."

"All right" Andoh said, putting on his glasses. He had to get up and ready for the shop anyways. After his glasses were on securely, he looked at the pictures appearing on the spoon. His eyes widened.

"You move fast, Maa-kun" he said. Throughout the rest of the week, that picture of Ichigo and Kashino sleeping together so innocently wouldn't leave his mind.

…/…/…/

"Mari" Honey said after receiving a message from Chocolat and Vanilla. Mari looked up from her honey soufflé to see what Honey wanted to show her. "This came from the Japan branch."

Mari simply looked over and saw the sleeping couple. She chuckled a little bit. "It was bound to happen…" she said. "Come on, Honey, we need to finish these up before the morning crowd."

"Hai" Honey said as she helped put the finishing touches on the soufflé.

…/…/…/

"LEMON!" Mint said, being wide-awake. Lemon had decided to visit her family in France for the break, and it wasn't surprising for her to be up this late when she was at home.

"What is it, Mint?" Lemon asked, halting momentarily in making her bed.

"LOOK AT WHAT VANILLA-SENPAI SENT ME!" Mint squealed. Lemon just laughed a little bit before looking at the pictures. _What is Ichigo-senpai doing?_ Lemon asked herself before deciding that she would sit down and have a long talk with Ichigo-senpai…

…/…/…/

"Hey, look" Kashii said, looking at his spoon. Andy and Narcii looked over and at their spoons, too. "Look what Chocolat's sending us."

"You forgot Vanilla" both Andy and Narcii said. But they knew it didn't matter, Kashii really didn't have any eyes for anyone but Chocolat whenever she was involved. All three of them looked at their spoons to see multiple pictures of two humans sleeping.

"That's Chocolat's partner" Kashii said instantly, recognizing the face as if he were looking in a mirror. "And that's Vanilla's partner" Andy and Narcii said.

"Looks like they've got a couple on their hands" Kashii said as he set his spoon against the side of the farmhouse. "Right now, we've got harvest to get to."

"Right" agreed Andy and Narcii. All three of them went back to their harvest.

…/…/…/

"Miya…" Marron said slowly, taking in the shock of the pictures on her spoon. She wasn't sure how Miya would react, but either way it would be extreme…

"What is it, Marron?" Miya asked from her comfortable bed. "I have to have my beauty sleep or else Makoto-kun won't love me. I have to be flawless for him~!"

"About that…" Marron said. She floated silently to Miya's side and showed her the pictures and waited for about ten seconds, backing up as fast as she could.

3…2…1.

"HOW DARE THAT AMANO ICHIGO!" Miya screeched at the top of her lungs. "HOW DARE SHE SEDUCE MY MAKOTO-KUN?"

Right then her bodyguards came in to try and make everything better. "M'lady! M'lady…"

…/…/…/

Marzipan looked at her spoon with a deep frown. She flew up to Johnny. They were in America for their break, and it wasn't uncommon for Johnny to be riding his bike this late. They had stopped on the side of the road to look at the stars. "Johnny, is it appropriate to send these kinds of pictures in the Japanese culture?" Marzipan showed him the pictures.

"OH MY LORD!" Johnny said, taking his 'thinker' pose. "HOW COULD KASHINO DO THIS TO ME? MY HEART IS BROKEN INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

"Johnny!" Marzipan said, trying to console her partner.

…/…/…/

"Well, that's everyone" Vanilla said with a smile on her face.

"Think we should wake them up?" Chocolat asked, pointing over to the-still sleeping-couple.

"I don't think so" Vanilla said, looking around. "We should hide and record them getting up."

"Right" Chocolat said, catching the drift. "And send that to everyone"

Vanilla and Chocolat decided to hide between some books. It wasn't actually that long until Kashino and Ichigo woke up. Unfortunately, they didn't freak out like Vanilla and Chocolat were hoping for. They just sat up.

"So," Ichigo said, looking at her hands. "It wasn't a dream?" Kashino took one of his hands and used it to ruffle her hair. "Nope" he said. Chocolat was a little in shock. Usually he said 'no' or something blunt like that. She'd never heard him say 'nope' before…

Vanilla saw how wide Ichigo smiled. It was a different kind of happiness that cakes seemed to bring her, but just as potent. "How are we going to break it to the rest of them?" Ichigo asked, looking around. Vanilla made sure she and Chocolat were hidden, but could still get the recording.

"Like this" Kashino said right before kissing her forehead. Chocolat's jaw dropped. What happened to the Kashino that hated all girls and-even if he did like a girl-would be too shy to even confess? _What happened last night…?_ Chocolat found herself wondering.

Vanilla's first instinct, which she fought the instant she saw Kashino kiss Ichigo, was to squeal like a fan girl and get all excited. She fought the instinct, and managed to hold it back for a bit…

"We still have to lock up" Kashino said, looking around. "Want to go to the kitchen?"

"Okay" Ichigo said, hesitantly and lightly holding Kashino's hand. Kashino gave her hand a light squeeze and they were properly holding hands. Then, they walked out of the library and Chocolat and Vanilla could hear the click of the lock and the sound of fading footsteps.

"KYAAAA!" Vanilla squealed, face alight. "I am so glad we got that on tape!"

"Let's send it!" Chocolat said, already midway through the process.

*after sending the video and hearing about five broken hearts*

"That was cute~!" Vanilla said, reliving the moment in her head. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Should we show Kashino and Ichigo?" Chocolat said. Everyone else knew…

"Nah" they said together. They would just let them figure it out. But now Vanilla and Chocolat had a bigger problem…

"How do we get out of here?" Vanilla asked, sweat dropping.

"Um…" for once, Chocolat was speechless.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Vanilla and Chocolat screamed, but no one heard them. The only two other people in the school were already in a world entirely their own.

_**14AmyChan: That's it~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: How do Vanilla and Chocolat get out?**_

_**14AmyChan: You guys eventually decide to tell them, but then you couldn't find them, so you went on a school-wide search. *^_^***_

_**Kashino: So, we were the only two people on campus?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! Everyone else went home for the holidays~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: okay…**_

_**14AmyChan: It's not the world's best ending, but it really is the end. Hope you all liked it~! *^_^* Oh, and please Read & Review~! *^_^***_

**I  
>I<br>V**


End file.
